Knights In Time
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: The Past and Present has been connected to each other. The past is in chaos and Elsword and Elesis got themselves stuck in the past, as well as they will meet their younger selves as well. The four will team up to destroy a threat they never heard of. (Contains Elsword X Elesis moments)
1. Prologue: Past and Present

**GL: I decided to do another Elsword story. Why? I don't know actually. I just have so many ideas for Elsword I almost stopped thinking everyone else.**

 **This time, it will be about time travel. Where the past and present has been connected. The past has been thrown to chaos and the characters from the present got dragged into it. Only two managed to travel there. Both of them have red hair with swords...You guessed it, it's Elsword and Elesis, because they mostly got involved in chaos in the past. Oh! hey! They're here!**

 **Elsword: I'm actually going to the past and meet my younger self. I somehow feel so nervous.**

 **Elesis: I feel the same way, Elsword. But this is actually pretty exciting.**

 **Elsword: I know right!?**

 **GL: Looks like the two are already excited to be in this story. Are you prepared of what's coming?**

 **Elsword and Elesis: Y-Yeah!**

 **GL: Then let's go now!**

 **Elsword and Elesis: Wha?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword. Elsword belongs to KoG and Kog Games.**

 **Classes**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight (16)**

 **Elesis: Grand Master (19)**

 **Eve: Code: Empress (unknown)**

 **Young Elsword: Knight (10)**

 **Young Elesis: Free Knight (13)**

Long, Long ago way far out in space in a dark, dank sector shunned by starlight. There was a dark deserted planet floating alone. The beings of this world were deadly. They spent their time staring longingly into space. They weren't daydreamers, they were searching for one big thing; a new home. After a long search, they have finally found a distant world, a land of beauty, peace and life. They were all staring at one landmark they could possibly conquer; Elrios.

* * *

 **Elrios (Past)**

 **Ruben: Training Grounds**

"Come on, Elsword! I know you have more power than that!" A red-haired 13 year old girl was training with her 10 year old little brother.

"'Pant' 'Pant' Don't tempt me, sis..." The red-haired brother panted. He charged to his sister with one big swing. Unfortunately she dodged out of the way and hit him back with her stick.

"Sorry but you're going to have be faster than that to hit me!" Elesis taunted.

Elsword and Elesis were knights in training to fight demons and protect their land. Their parents were missing so both of them lived together in a small house. They love each other from their hearts as they worked together, trained together and ate together. They were one of the best siblings who cared for each other.

"That's enough for today." Elesis said wiping off the sweat from her head.

Elsword was lying down panting constantly. He was totally wiped from that training. "I-It is just me or was that t-training a lot l-longer that before?" He panted as he tries to get up.

"I thought we could challenge ourselves a bit longer so I extended the time of training." Elesis brings her hand to Elsword. He grabs it and Elesis pulled him up. "Come on! Let's go home!"

"Yeah!" The red headed boy shouted cheerfully. The two headed through the forest where their home is. But their relaxation didn't last.

While they were walking back home, they were ambushed by demons. Despite the fact that they were worn out by their training, they had enough strength to wipe out all of them.

"Elsword! Are you okay?" Elesis asks her brother worried.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine, sis."

Then they sense a strong, dangerous, demonic aura approaching the siblings. It was the demon general; Scar. "You must be the Red-Haired knight, are you not?" He snarled.

"Who are you? And what do you want from us?" Elesis gritted her teeth.

"I am Scar, the demon general. I am here to see if the rumors of the Red-Haired are true...and to see if **he** possesses a power that can surpass the demons."

"Who is 'he'?"

"The boy standing right behind you."

Elesis turned behind her to see her brother confused. Elesis gritted her teeth harder. "What do YOU want from my brother?"

"That's none of your concern, now let's see if you are capable of defeating me."

The battle began. Despite the fact that Scar is the demon general Elsword and Elesis were putting a good fight against him. Elsword was slightly worn out but he didn't hesitate to give up. He landed a strong slash against Scar which surprisingly wounded him. Enraged, Scar swung his arm at Elsword causing him to be sent flying to a tree.

"ELSWORD!" Elesis shouted. Anger to what he did to Elsword. Elesis immediately struck Scar with one strong vertical slash. Scar was already on his knees. She then sees Elsword trying to get back up. "Elsword! Are you alright!?" She says heading to him. He didn't say anything. He was generally trying to get back up.

"So you really are the same bloodline as **him**." The demon general smirked.

"Touch my brother again and I will wipe that smirk off your face." Elesis said angrily at him with a serious look. That's when everything changes.

A sudden earthquake happened. This surprises the three and looks around to see what's happening.

"An earthquake!?" Elesis shouted. But it wasn't. It turns out huge explosions were made from the sky. The three looked up shocked to see a gigantic army of flying saucers firing balls of energy at Ruben.

"W-What the heck is this?" Elsword said shivered with fear.

* * *

 **Elrios (Present)**

 **Altera: Altera Core**

An event has happened in Altera. The Nasod Queen Eve has completed his time machine. This was seen by luminaries from near and far. Eve was proud of herself. So proud, in fact, that she promptly set off on a voyage to Elrios' past. Sadly, only Ophelia was left out to take care of Altera Core and wait for Eve's return. She became worried for Eve after she's been gone for 5 days.

"I wonder what our past selves have been doing?" The Lord Knight says while parrying a sword attack.

"They probably would be doing the things we have done when we were young." The Grand Master answers him forcing her sword harder.

Elsword and Elesis were also chosen to guard Altera core and wait for Eve's return. They began training as they wait for her. After they finished training, they watched Ophelia pray for Eve's return and hoping that she will be saved.

"She's been doing that for hours. Will she be okay?" Elsword asks slightly worried as he staring at her.

"It's natural for her to be worried about her queen. All we can do is protect Altera and wait for Eve to come back." Elesis explains.

"Heh. You sure act honest as usual. That's what I always like about you."

"I-Is that so?" Elesis began blushing a bit.

The two siblings rested at a metal bench.

"I remember that I was hot-headed and thoughtless. I always went first head on and didn't really care for everyone much."

"Don't forget to mention you were quite short." Elesis giggled making her brother twitch. "You know, I always figured I was better as most stuffs than you."

"Really?"

The sister nodded. "Are you mad?"

"No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too." The brother answered.

"Elesis, I'm jealous of you. You were always one of the top knights in Elrios. You were a strong leader of the Red Knights. You always lead them to victory. You care for your teammates as well. You were the strongest that people could rely on. You were always on top of me."

Elesis didn't say anything for a moment. "Really? Because I was the one who was jealous of **you** , Elsword."

Elsword's eyes widened when she said that to him. "What!? What for?"

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Hanging around with good friends, learning something new, following my heart to a path I wish to go."

"Well...I still got my share of problems."

"Like what?

"Like...wanting to be like you." Elsword smiled.

Elesis' eyes widened a bit and then smiled back. "Well, there is one advantage to being me...something you could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?" Elsword was curious to know.

"Having you for a brother."

Elsword was surprised to hear that, and then he smiled. "Then I guess...I'm okay the way I am. I got something you could never imitate too."

Both of them stared in the sky then closed their eyes to feel the wind flowing through them. When they opened their eyes again. They noticed something slowly falling down here. It was Eve's time machine.

"They're back." Elsword said as he approached to the machine. Elesis followed him.

When they got to the time machine, they noticed that something was wrong. The time machine had scratches, some of the skin were torn apart. They could also see the machine electrifying a bit. Whatever happened to it, something big must have happened in the past.

"What the heck happened to it? It's almost trashed." Elsword said shocked to the time machine totally scratched up.

"Be on your guard, Elsword who knows what's inside." Elesis said as she held onto her claymore.

Elsword nodded and held onto his sword.

"Welcome home, Eve." Ophelia greeted in front of the time machine. She doesn't to notice about the time machine's condition. "I trusted that you have returned safe despite the damages."

'I don't think 'safe' is the right word.' Elsword and Elesis thought and the same time.

The door than opens making Elsword and Elesis more nervous.

Ophelia still acted calm. It was pitch black inside, but it wasn't anymore when two red eyes opened in there. Suddenly two monstrous arms came out revealing a two-headed monster coming out roaring.

Ophelia shocked lost her balance. The monster attacked Ophelia but Elsword managed to block the attack. "Ophelia, get out as soon as you can!" He shouted. "Let us deal with this thing."

"Come on, Ophelia." Elesis helps her up and gets her away as far as she could.

Elsword forced the monster off and took a look at him. "What kind of monster is that? I've never seen a two-headed monster like that before." I said to myself.

"Whatever it is. It must be stopped." Elesis says as she came back.

"Hey you! What's your business here? What happened to Eve?" Elsword shouted at the monster. But all the monster did was roar. "Guess, he never took language lessons before."

"We're just going to have to take it out then." Elesis was ready for battle.

The two-headed monster attacked Elesis but she jumped above him and stomped him hard forcing him to become dizzy.

"I'll handle this! **Unlimited Blade!** " Elsword made a strong slashing combo against the two-headed monster and sent him flying to a wall. After that, the monster was unconscious.

After the battle, Elsword searched inside the time machine. Unfortunately, no one was inside, not even Eve. "There's no sign of Eve, not a single one is inside besides this monster." Elsword said when he came back out.

"I'm pretty sure that she was not that thing's breakfast." Elesis replied.

Ophelia had no time to waste. She immediately took out a small device and started pushing buttons. "My time radar placed the mistress somewhere in the past of Elrios." She explained.

Elsword and Elesis had absolutely no clue what she just said. "Time radar? TIME RADAR!? You just made that up!" Elsword shouted angrily at her. "Where'd this monster come from, then?"

"That I don't know. And with the machine initially damaged, we won't be going back to the past."

"Darn it! There must be a way to go back." Elsword slammed his fist to the time machine. That's when the time machine began to shake. Much to Elsword, Elesis and Ophelia's surprise, the machine began electrifying itself.

"Elsword! What did you do!?" Elesis shouted.

"I-I don't know!" Elsword shouted stepping away from the machine.

The machine was electrifying itself so much, it was causing an earthquake.

"Ophelia! What's going on?" Elesis shouted at Ophelia.

"I don't know. I only thing I know that the time machine is malfunctioning, creating a time pulse." Ophelia explained.

The time machine than create two beams. One hit Elsword and the other hit Elesis. Both of them began to disappear as they was shot by the beam. After both of them vanished, the time machine stopped malfunctioning and spewed out smoke, it was totally trashed now. As for everything else, it was back to normal...for the very least.

"Elsword...Elesis...Both of them are lost...in time." Ophelia couldn't speak into words. She was shocked through the events and has no idea what to do. It was quiet and nothing moved in Alterea Core.

 **GL: Phew! That's it for the prologue. Looks like Elsword and Elesis have traveled through time but what will they expect. New people, new enemies and new allies. The time where the older selves and the younger selves of Elsword and Elesis will meet in the next chapter...or the next. The future chapters is still unknown. Follow and find out what happens next**


	2. A Younger Elrios

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back! Time for some more chapters.**

 **Elsword: Looks like we're finally in the past. 'shivers'**

 **Elesis: What's wrong, Elsword? You look pale.**

 **Elsword: N-Nothing! Everything is all right.**

 **GL: Then let's get started.**

* * *

 **Elrios (Past)**

 **Ruben: El Forest**

"Ugh, what happened? And why do I feel something heavy above me?" Elsword blinked a few times trying to wake up. When he finally regain his sight. He was shocked to see Elesis' face right on top of him. "Whoaaa!? What the-!? S-So close!" Elsword whispered blushing red.

He did not expect to see his sister lying on top of him unconscious. What frightens him most is that her face incredibly close to Elsword. He blushes deep red as he looks at her...especially when her chest is pressed onto him.

Elsword tries to get her off but moving her would wake her up instantly. If he spoke louder, she would wake up from that as well. All he could do was move his head around.

Elsword looked around the place by turning his head around. There were trees, rocks, flowers and various natures around the place making Elsword have a familiar feeling. 'Is this...Ruben?' He thought to himself. "It looks a lot like Ruben but somethings different about it. It looks more...fresh than I rememeber."

He didn't have the time to worry about that. Right now, he needs to get Elesis off of him. But all he could do is just look at her beautiful sleepy face. 'That face she has is somehow... cute. I sort off rarely see her sleeping face. She looks so calm and relaxed. So...beautiful and...Wait! What am I saying here!?' He shook his head from embarrassment.

"Hm? What?" Elesis groaned as she began blinking her eyes.

"Eep!" Elsword shrieked silently.

"Huh? Elsword?" Elesis began to clear her eyes as she sees her brother's face right in front of hers. "E-Elsword? Why am I-?" She began to blush crimson red. "EEEEK! S-S-Sorry!" She immediately got off of him. "W-Was I lying on top you like that? S-Sorry! I didn't realize!"

"I-It's alright! We both didn't know. We might have crashed to each other while we were unconscious." Elsword tried to explain while he was still embarrassed. "J-Just don't worry about it!"

'I did recall seeing my brother up close, but I've never seen him up THAT close before.' Elesis thought as her left hand was on her mouth still blushing with embarrassment.

After a while, the two siblings finally got rid of their embarrassment looked around to see where they are. "Isn't this Ruben?" Elesis asked Elsword.

"I thought of it at first, but it looks a little bit different than before. But it looks somewhat familiar." Elsword answered. "How in the world did we get here anyway?"

"I think it was the time machine that sent us here." Elesis said. "When it shot us, it might have taken us to the past."

"What!? So you mean we actually IN the past now?" Elsword shouted shocked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think we are."

Elsword could not believe it, neither could Elesis herself. 'So that's why the place looks so familiar. It's because we're in the past." Elsword thought to himself. "That's means Eve is here, the people we know are here, and..." Elsword paused for a second and started to think.

"And...?" Elesis said confused.

"If this is the past, then that means...Our younger selves are here as well!"

Then when two stopped talking and became silent. The word 'younger selves' were heard inside their minds. It was the only thing that kept them silent. The El-siblings began to imagine their younger selves in their heads, and after that they immediately started to panic.

"EYAAAAH! I entirely forgot about that!" Elesis screamed putting both of her hands on her head. "This might mean they're here, right now in Ruben!"

"WHAT!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!?" Elsword shouted loudly also putting his hands on his head. "I'm not ready to meet them yet!"

"L-Let's calm down. They haven't seen us yet, so we're safe for now. All for have to do is breath and relax and go the village. If we talk to the villagers without them knowing who we really are, things will work out somehow."

"I don't think 'working out somehow' quite works out that way." Elsword said miserably.

"Let's just go already." Elesis turned and walked to the village as Elsword followed.

As they were walking, they notice something odd. They saw numerous trees burnt and giant holes on the ground that look like they've been shot, there were also smoke coming from it meaning it hasn't been there for a while. Elsword and Elesis gulped and sweat-dropped as they walked through.

"Either something really big happened, or the villagers have terrible taste in decoration." Elsword said looking at the holes as he was walking past them.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Elesis speaks. "If this is the demons work, then they are in a really big trouble."

The siblings continued to walk through the forest. Just as soon as they were at the village, they spotted a wound Ruben villager lying on the ground. The siblings came to them shocked to see him.

"Hey! You're all right? What happened?" Elsword shouted to the villager.

The villager didn't move his head. "The...village...Dank...Two-Headed...Monsters..." is what he whispered.

Then they suddenly heard something from the sky, the siblings looked up shocked to see a huge number of metal saucers flying over them.

"What the-? What are those things?" Elsword cried.

"Wait a minute! Aren't they heading from the village?" Elesis cried seeing that the saucers are flying to the direction where Ruben Village is. "Come on, Elsword!" She then immediately took off.

"EH? But what about-" Before he could say anything else, he spotted three big flying saucers coming towards him.

"YEOW!" Elsword screamed as he ran after Elesis.

After Elsword left the villager. The saucers then went above him and left out a yellow light below him. The light began ascending him into the saucer like he's been abducted. After he was inside one of the saucers, the three of them flew away back into the sky.

The two siblings finally made out of the forest and shocked to see tons of flying saucers invading the village.

"I knew something was wrong here!" Elesis muttered. "Come on, Elsword! we have to save them!"

"Huh? But what about our younger selves?" Elsword asked.

"They are either somewhere else, or worse, they might be in there as well." Upon listening to that, Elsword immediately ran past Elesis causing her to spin around and headed to the village in super speed. Elesis regained her balance after being spun around and followed him.

* * *

 **Elrios (Past)**

 **Ruben Village**

By the time they got to the village, they realized they were already too late.

"No...way..." Elsword slowly says feared to what he saw.

"We're too late..." Elesis followed.

They saw the saucers destroying the buildings, abducting the villagers and blasting the ground into big holes. The siblings hid in the burnt buildings to prevent the ones flying the saucers to see them. After all of them were gone, they got out and searched for any surviving villagers.

They searched everywhere for anyone but they couldn't find a single one around the village since they have been abducted. They couldn't even find their younger selves either which makes the two really uncomfortable.

"Do you supposed they..." Elsword shivered.

"No. I don't want to believe that." Elesis answered who is shivering a bit. "I know they're around somewhere. We have to keep looking."

The only place that is left standing is a house which belongs to Hagus, the chief of Ruben village.

'Let's hope Hagus is in there...' Elesis thought to herself.

When they got inside, they spotted two legs above the big chimney hole. "Is...anybody there? Hello?" It was a man's voice. "What happened to those awful Twinser things? Are they gone?" Elsword and Elesis recognized the voice before. It was their old friend, Hagus.

"Excuse me? Are you Hagus?" Elesis asks pretending she doesn't know him.

"That voice...Elesis? Is that you?" Hagus says although he can't see her.

Elsword and Elesis froze with fear. Much to their amazement, he recognizes Elesis voice because her voice was a bit similar to her younger self, except a bit lower.

"Um...No, I believe you are mistaken. I'm not Elesis." She lies trying to avoid the truth. "Now, I'll ask again. Are you Hagus?"

"...Yes. I am the chief of this village. Nice to not see you!" Hagus answered making Elsword and Elesis snicker a bit. "I was trying to hide from those Twinser things and got stuck..."

"Twinsers?" She asked.

"You know, those two-headed monsters?"

'So that's what they're called?' Elsword and Elesis thought at the same time.

"Anyway, there must be a way out...that doesn't involve dieting." Hagus pleads as Elsword and Elesis snickers again.

"should I pull you down?" Elesis offers.

"Sure. But not too hard please."

The two siblings went underneath the chimney hole "Okay, Elsword. On count to three, we will grab each of the legs." Elesis whispers. Elsword nodded ready to go. "All right! One...Two...THREE!" The two jumped simultaneously reaching for Hagus's legs. The two pulled Hagus hard while trying to avoid hurting him. In no time at all, they finally manged to remove him from the chimney.

"Phew! Thank El someone was here to save me. I thought I'd be really stuck in there forever. HAHAHA" The man laughs. But that didn't last long until he saw Elsword and Elesis. His eyes widen when he saw them thinking that he has seen them somewhere before.

'Uh-Oh! Has he noticed who we really are?' Elsword thought to himself.

'This is bad! If he notices who we are, the present will-' Elesis thought to herself until she was interrupted by Hagus.

"NAW! I must be drinking too much. You guys must be the Red Knights from Velder, aren't you?" Hagus smiles.

The siblings' eyes widened when he thought they were the Red Knights. Most of that was true. They looked at each and nodded and played along.

"Yes. We're the Red Knights. We're here because we have heard of a village that is attacked by some unknown army." Elesis lies. "We apologise for not coming sooner." She bowed down as a symbol of apologizing. Elsword understood and did the same.

"It is all right. It's not your fault. Ruben is a far away place from Velder. You two must have had a difficult time getting here."

"Oh no. We were fine. You don't have to worry about us." Elsword says shaking both of his hands.

"Hm? That voice..." Elsword froze again. Like his sister, his voice was also similar to his younger self. he was about to freak out until Elesis covered his mouth on time.

"I-I think you're mistaking him for somebody else." Elesis implies while sweat were dropping on her face.

"Heh, you're right. I know that Elsword and Elesis can't be that old."

The siblings froze once more. 'Ack, he notices our figures. If he finds out more, things will get messy.' Elesis thought to herself. "W-Why don't you go out and leave the village? We'll scout for any remaining survivors."

"Are they gone, though?"

"Yes they are. We saw them leave."

"All right then. I'll leave it to you two." Hagus began packing his bags and left the house, while Elsword and Elesis were discussing about their identity.

"What should we do? Hagus almost knew about our identity." Elsword said. "If this keeps up, we'll-"

"Don't worry, Elsword. As long as we play along, we won't get exposed."" Elesis explains.

"That's what worries me. I'm worried about what would happen in the present. And we still don't know what happened to Eve yet. This village is destroyed which has never happened before from what I know." Tears then began coming outt of Elsword's eyes. "I don't want that to happen. I want the present to be the same."

Elsword was almost about to cry until Elesis hugged him. "Elsword...Have faith in your sister. I know you're worried about the future, but we must do what we can to bring the past back to the way it was. I trust that you can do it with me."

"Sis..."

"You're my only brother, Elsword. I don't want to lose you either. I know you have you have the courage to step up and face whatever that comes. So please, don't cry and listen what I have to say. Help me and we will save the past and bring it back to normal. No matter what we face, we can overcome it and win. Are you with me?"

Elesis lets go of Elsword as he wipes his tears away. "Yeah...I'm in. Thanks, sis."

Elesis smiled. "That's the way. Now let't get out there and-"

"HEEEEEELP!" Elsword and Elesis suddenly heard a voice from outside. It was Hagus's voice.

"Oh no...They found him." Elesis shivered.

They duo immediately ran out of the house and spotted Hagus surround by Twinsers and the flying saucers. They were shocked to see one of the saucers taking him inside it and after that, leave along with the other saucers.

"Come back here with Hagus!" Elsword shouted but they were already gone from their sight. "Darn it!" He tightened his fist knowing that he failed to protect Hagus. Elesis feels the same way.

The siblings turned to the Twinsers with anger in their faces. "WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL THOSE VILLAGERS!?" Elsword shouted angrily.

There was one problem. The duo never heard of the Twinsers before, nor do they know where they come from. What's more, they spoke a language they never heard of as well. "#?$% " is all they could hear from them on their point of view.

"What did they just say?" Elsword asks his sister.

"Why are asking me!? I don't even know a thing about them, nor their language." Elesis answered slightly angry. Then she notices they were pointing their guns at them. "Watch out! Here they come!"

The Twinsers shoot with their laser guns at the El-siblings but it was quiet slow that they easily dodged them. Then they started their counterattack.

" **Spiral Blast!** " Due to a coincidence, Elsword and Elesis both shouted the skill angrily at the same time as they slammed the ground and created a wave of energy. Somehow when they both used Spiral Blast next to each other simultaneously, they both created a giant wave of energy 3x bigger and stronger than their own. This power annihilated almost all of the Twinsers.

After the attack, the two siblings were shocked to what they just did together. "W-What was that just now?" Elsword spoke surprised.

"It's like...we used Spiral Blast together to make a new attack." Elesis said also surprised. 'We must have combined Spiral Blast together to make a bigger and stronger one. Could this mean...that combining our powers together...would make new powers.' She thought to herself. She then saw that there were still some Twinsers left and kept her guard up.

One of the Twinsers took out a distress call from his pocket and spoke anonymous words to it. That's when a flying saucer came flying above Elsword and Elesis. The saucer opened a hole and took out a laser pointer bigger than the ones the Twinsers had. It then began charging a purple energy ball which was getting bigger intensively fast.

"Don't tell me it's-" Elsword cried knowing what it is going to do. Before they had any time to do something, the ball was already charged to it's maximum power and the saucer immediately fired it.

The ball was moving surprisingly fast, Elsword and Elesis hardly had any time to react. "What the-" Elsword shouted. The two siblings tried to run out of the way but they didn't have enough time because the energy ball was already close to them.

Elsword and Elesis watched as the ball was going straight for him not being able to react. Just as the ball touched the ground, a giant purple explosion was set in the village.

Huge smoke was flowing around after the explosion was gone. As soon as the smoke faded away, three Twinsers survive the explosion. As for Elsword and Elesis, both of them were lying on the ground heavily wounded with blood scratches. Some of their clothes were torn as well from the explosion.

Elesis was down after taking a direct hit on the energy ball. Elsword however was still conscious but could hardly move his body. "N-No...We can't...end it like this." He slowly groaned trying to struggle but he was too weak from taking a direct hit on the energy ball. "We've come so far...We can't...die here...We can't..." After saying those words, Elsword immediately collapsed.

The Twinsers laughed evily as the two siblings were defeated...for the first time ever.

 **GL: Wow! What a big turn of events! Seeing Elsword and Elesis defeated easily sure is something you don't see everyday. Don't worry, they're not dead, just unconscious. But now that two powerful knights are down, who will save them and protect Elrios and save the present? The next chapter will say it all.**


	3. The Rescue

**GL (GalaxyLight): Okay, we don't want Elsword and Elesis to get captured so we gotta get this going before they do.**

 **Elsword: Owwwww**

 **Elesis: Still hurt from that, Elsword. 'rubbing her left arm'**

 **Elsword: Yeah, but I don't know about you.**

 **Elesis: I am fine and I have proof!**

 **GL: You two can argue on your own time. We're doing this right now!**

 **Note: The younger siblings will be named 'Young Elsword' and 'Young Elesis' just to know which Elsword and Elesis we're talking about.**

 **Rena (Past): Ranger (Unknown Age)**

* * *

High above Ruben Village, the ship of grand demons flies above the sky.

 **Elrios (Past)**

 **Ship of Grand Demons (Scar's Ship)**

"AARRRRGGGHHHH!" A red-haired boy was screaming at the top of his lungs. "GET ME OUTTA HERE! I WANT OUT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Elsword, you're going to waste your breath if you keep shouting like that." The red-haired girl said covering her ears.

Elsword and Elesis, the younger ones, were held in prison in Scar's ship. None of them had any weapons to fight back. All they could do is wait until something happens.

Young Elsword eventually gave up shouting and sat down in the middle of the cellar. "Man, I hope everyone is okay." He sighed.

"I hope for that too. I'm sure they're alive somewhere." Young Elesis said.

"They're alive somewhere? So they can be found and die?" He said not entirely trusting his sister's words. "Why is it...everything in Elrios seems to revolve around people dying?"

"That... is something I would want to know." Young Elesis answers. "All I can say is that people around Elrios protect their land from demons. Some gave their lives to protect Elrios. I know it's sad but this is the way of life here in Elrios. Sometimes when demons in Elrios are gone, they'll come back and invade again someday."

Then she knelled down so she can face her brother in front of her. "That's why we have to become knights so we can protect those people in need, Elsword. We can help Elrios make a better future along with everyone so they can be happy and we can be happy too."

Young Elsword didn't say anything and just sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way out of here and save Elrios from these monsters. I promise that we will save this land. Have faith in your sister. You with me?"

Young Elsword nods as he slightly smiles. "Okay, I'm in...Thanks, sis." He still wasn't entirely comfortable though.

Just then a huge rumbling was in the ship meaning it's under attack. Three flying saucers were firing purple energy balls at it from behind, and they won't stop until it goes down.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" The voice was coming from a megaphone outside the cellar.

This the demon general, Scar. You are all ordered to get to the main command bridge. That includes the two red-haired prisoners. No slacking! MOVE!"

Then the celler door was opened by one of the demons. "On your feet! The general wants you to the command bridge. And don't get any funny ideas. Now move!" He shouted.

The young siblings did as they were told and walked to the command bridge. "Why would the demon general want us there?" Young Elsword whispered to Young Elesis.

"I don't know, but best to be on your guard. Who knows what he wants from us." Young Elesis replied silently.

"Stop talking and start walking!" The demon shouted as they continued to walk.

The ship kept rumbling due to being fired by the saucers but the siblings kept going. When they finally got to the main command bridge, they saw Scar operating the command panel.

"I refused to let these insolent alien garbage take down my ship." He snarled. "I will give them a painful death! Fire all weapons!"

"FIRE!" The two coordinators shouted pressing buttons on their control pads. The ship then aimed all of their weapons at the saucers and blasts them all into bits.

"Hmph! They had a ridiculous excuse to attack us. They won't make this ship go down that easily." Scar smirked.

"Yeah, boss! You're the best!" Said one of the demon drivers who got off the seat to praise his general. This causes the ship to immediately descend fast. The driver ran back to his seat, grabbed the wheel and balance the ship again.

"You idiot! Who told you can get off the pilot seat. Pay attention, moron!" Scar growled.

"Yes, General!" The driver replied.

"General! There! 4 O'Clock!"

The coordinator shows them a holo-panel with a picture of two red-haired knights fallen by three Twinsers who are still laughing evilly.

Scar and Young Elesis twitched as he saw the knights, giving them thinking time, Elsword had no clue who they are due to how forgetful and blunt he is.

"Those villagers are under Twinser attack!" Said one of the demon coordinator.

"Your...Your orders? Should we help them?"

Scar thought about until Young Elesis piped up. "You have to save them, Scar." She said making the demon general turn around and look at her.

"Hey! Don't disturb to the general!" One of the demons shouted at Young Elesis.

"Silence!" The general shouted at him. "Continue..."

"Those two may be at use to us. Maybe they have something they could tell us about these aliens. They could explain about something we don't know about. Please! Save them!" Young Elesis pleaded. Some were small lies though.

The general gave some thinking time and sighed. "I really wanted to get rid of every Twinser I see, so I guess going down there would be enough..." He agreed to Elesis terms which surprises her. "Fire the spiked Spiral" Scar ordered.

"Aye, general! FIRE!" The coordinators shouted pressing buttons on the control pad. The guns on the ship began to space out to reveal a big launcher inside the ship. The ship fires a giant spiked energy ball made out of pure steel. It landed directly on the three Twinsers crushing them literally while avoiding the two knights.

"That should take care of it." Scar smirked and then walked to Young Elsword and Young Elesis. "You two take care of things from here. Go down there and get those knights."

"Eh? Why us?" Young Elsword complained.

"Because this was your idea. Now go before I change my mind!"

"Come on, Elsword. Let's not waste time." Young Elesis said dragging Young Elsword out of the room.

* * *

 **Elrios (Past)**

 **Ruben Village (Ruin)**

One of the demon guards escorted the young siblings to the door that leads outside of the ship. They also got some demonic swords in case of any ambushes coming.

"Don't take too long. If the general gets impatient, he'll come after you. Trust me, he wasn't happy when that happened the last time he waited." The guard explained. "And don't try to escape either if I were you."

"Don't worry. We won't." Young Elesis faked smiled which creeped Young Elsword out. "Come on, Elsword. Let's go and get them."

As they were walking, Young Elsword asked Young Elesis a odd question. "Sis, why did you say you want to save those knights here?" He asked.

"Well...you see...something about them makes my body tingle for some reason." Young Elesis explains. "When I first saw them, they had a look that I somewhat find it...odd. I mean they have red hair like us. And their faces as well. It's like they bear a striking resemblance to ours."

"Say what now?"

"I'm not kidding! Didn't you take a closer look on them on the screen? Look, I just have this feeling that we have to rescue them. I don't know why but something tells me to do so. Now let's go already!"

The young siblings make their way to the older ones who were still unconscious. When they found them, the two tried to wake them up. Up close, Young Elesis had a even more fishy feeling towards them now. Young Elesis tried to wake the older Elesis while Young Elsword tried to wake the older Elsword. None of them moved a muscle. Young Elesis tried to feel her older self's heartbeat and it was beating slowly.

"She's not dead, just out cold. I'm glad for that." Young Elesis sighed of relief. "What about you, Elsword?"

"He's not dead either." Young Elsword replied. "His body is still warm."

"That's a relief."

"#%& " They heard a voice from behind. It was the Twinsers, two of them to be exact because the third one was nowhere to be seen..

"What? I thought Scar got rid of them." Young Elsword said shocked.

"They must have survived that attack. Looks like we got no choice but to fight." Young Elesis drew her sword and was ready to attack. Elsword did the same.

The only thing they weren't expecting is that the Twinsers have guns which Young Elsword is unfamiliar with but Young Elesis was.

"What is that?" Young Elsword said confused.

"ELSWORD! WATCH OUT!" Young Elesis screamed she charged at Elsword and tackled him out of the way and the Twinser missed his shot.

"Ow! what was that for, sis?" Young Elsword grunted as he was rubbing his head.

"Those things are called 'guns', Elsword. They're like bow and arrow but faster and more painful than they look." Young Elesis explains him. "So I suggest you immediately move around when they aim at you. That way they can miss you."

"...Okay..." Young Elsword slightly understood.

One of the Twinsers blasts another energy shot on Elsword. This time, he reacted and dodged out of the way by running on the left side. He then immediately jumped up and slashed him making wounded and dizzy.

As for Young Elesis, she was handling herself better than Young Elsword, because she was making consecutive slashes on the Twinser and already made him dizzy as well. It wasn't a surprise for her younger brother because he knew she was strong enough to end it so quickly.

After both of them were stunned, Young Elesis finishes them off with one strong skill. " **Flame Geyser!** " She shouted as she slams the ground to make a big pillar of fire below the Twinsers. As the pillar of fire burns them, they were all sent flying into the sky.

Elsword sees how amazing his sister was. He realized that he needs to keep up with her so he can learn it and protect her as well. 'I have to get stronger, so I can be as strong as sis.' He thought as courage was filing him up.

"There. That takes care of that." Young Elsword breathes as he put his sword into the ground.

Then Young Elesis notices a shadow behind Young Elsword. She looks up only to find a hidden Twinser ready to assassinate her brother. "Elsword! Look out behind you!" She screamed.

Elsword's eyes widen as he turned around to see a Twinser with a dagger ready to assassinate him. Elsword was too scared to what he saw, he couldn't move. Just as the Twinser was about to stab him, an arrow was immediately shot to him causing him to fly through Young Elsword and die as he fell to the ground.

The two young siblings turned to looked at the one who shot the Twinser. It was a green-haired girl with a bow and long pointy ears, revealing that she's an elf.

"Hello." She greeted them as she walked to them.

"Are you the one who fired that arrow?" Young Elesis asked. The elf nodded. "Thank you. You saved my brother's life." She bowed her head. Young Elsword was still shivering from the assassination attempt. Young Elesis had to comfort him for a while to calm him down. Eventually he did.

"my name is Rena. Nice to meet you." The elf said as introductions were in order.

"I'm Elesis and this is my little brother Elsword. It's nice to meet you too." Young Elesis introduced.

"Hi there." Young Elsword waved his hand.

"So what are you two doing here in this village? It's all a wreck now." Rena asks.

"We're here to pick up some people." Young Elesis explained.

"You mean them?" She asked pointing at their older selves.

"Yeah...What about you?" Elsword asked.

"I'm here to scout any survivors that are still in Ruben. I saw a huge ship in there and thought there might be trouble. You guys must be lucky to be here and alive." She smiled.

"I could say the same thing to you elves." Elesis smiled back.

"You guys should come with me. That ship might take off any minute. So lets leave."

Before Rena could move, Young Elesis stopped her. "Actually...can you leave us here?" She asks with a downed face.

"What? Why?"

"We...have something we need to do on our own." Young Elesis was trying her best not to tell her that they're here to rescue a pair and bring them to the demon ship.

"Then why don't I-"

"We can't let you get involved to this. This is our quest. Besides you have jobs to do on your own so you don't need us."

"But what about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves just fine. We're strong enough to handle things on our own. So please, just leave us here and go on your own."

Rena pauses and thought about and made up her mind. "Okay...whatever you say. You guys must have your reasons I guess." She sighed. Just as she was about to leave them, she turned to them with some words. "Just be careful, okay?" The young siblings nodded as Rena left the village.

"All right! Let's get these two back to Scar's ship." Young Elesis said as she was picking up her older self. "Who knows when more of those awful aliens will return anytime soon."

"Right!" Young Elsword answered picking up his older self. The two carried their older selves to the Ship of Grand Demons.

Suddenly without the younger siblings knowing, Elsword, the one from the present slowly opens his eyes as he notices that he was being carried by a small red-haired boy to a demon ship. 'Is that...me?' He then notices her sister being carried by a red-haired girl. 'Isn't that...sis..." Elsword was beginning to lose consciousness again. 'Where...am I being taken?" he thought before he collapsed again.

After the young siblings got back to the ship with their older selves inside, the ship lifts itself up back to the sky once more.

 **GL: That should be it for now. I will also be adding the elgang in the past in this story as well. Because, well, it can't always be Elsword and Elesis, can it? Anyway, it looks like the siblings from the past and present have finally met each other. What will happen then? Will the siblings from the present tell the truth about their true identity or will they keep their mouth closed for the time being? The answere will be in the next chapter.**


	4. Truth Exposed

**GL (GalaxyLight): Alright! Let's resume the story! This when Elsword and Elesis reveals themselves to their younger selves due to Young Elesis's knowledge.**

 **Elsword: I did not expect her to find out so fast.**

 **Elesis: well, she IS my younger self. Can you blame her?**

 **Elsword: ...Probably can't.**

 **Elesis: Didn't think so.**

 **GL: Let's just focus on the plot now.**

* * *

 **Elrios (Past)**

 **Ship of Grand Demons (Scar's Ship)**

After Elsword and Elesis were carried back to the Ship of Grand Demons before lifting off, Young Elesis tells them about what has happened to Elrios and the Twinsers after they woke up.

"Those monsters... Seeing them here in Elrios seemed like a horrible dream... It was all so sudden..." Young Elesis slowly explains. "Foul parasites from a somewhat planet called the 'Twinser Planet', in other words, they are aliens from outer space. Their planet was filled with despair and utter creepiness. Their purpose here was pretty obvious. They want to take all we hold dear in Elrios! Our land... Our home... Our very lives!"

"So that's why they looked weird and spoke odd languages. It was because we never seen those kind of monsters ever in this planet." Elsword understood.

"Sure... I think I understand the situation at hand..." Elesis says who is angry for some reason. "BUT WHY ARE WE IN A SHIP FULL OF DEMONS!? Not only that, the Demon General Scar is here as well! What is the meaning of this!?"

After waking up, the siblings from the present were shocked that they were in the Ship of Grand Demons with Scar inside as well. Elsword wasn't comfortable that they were here but Elesis however was the most uncomfortable. Seeing Scar alive, although he's from the past, makes her blood boil. She remembers the time where she and Elsword was ambushed by Scar in the past. Even though he's dead in the present, Elesis can't stop gritting her teeth at him.

"C-Calm down, I know how you feel but just let it go." Young Elesis shakes her hands. "You see, Scar didn't just threaten us... but he also saved us."

Elsword and Elesis's eyes widen in shock to what she just said. "You might be surprised but...We were also targeted by the aliens." She continues to explain.

 **Flashback**

Right after the battle between the young siblings and the demon general, the Twinsers attacked them and Scar's army.

"F-Flee! Flee! We must escape!" One of the demons cried out. "The army is lost!"

They then spotted a flying saucer coming to them. The young siblings and Scar hid behind the trees as the siblings watched the demon getting abducted by the alien shocking them, while Scar contacts his ship.

"This is the demon general! Do you read me!" He shouted. "Bring the Ship of Grand Demons here, now!"

"AT YOUR COMMANDS, GENERAL!" They all look up to see the saucers being shot by a giant flying demon ship. Meanwhile, the saucer spotted the siblings and scar and was about to shoot them until the ship shot it.

"I see General Scar! Bring the ship down!" The coordinators yelled. The ship then descends in front of the three as Scar almost enters when he turns to the siblings. "If you want to stay alive, get in the ship! I won't hesitate you tell you twice!" He said to them as he enters. "Take them to the ship!" He said to two of the demons.

"Yes, general!" They said before coming out to get the young siblings. "You two! Get up and get there. Now!"

The young siblings were confused to why Scar wants them in their ship. They thought they were going to imprisoned them, but Young Elesis had a different thought, like he was actually saving them.

After thinking this, she made up her mind. "Come on, Elsword! Let's just do what he says." She spoke to her little brother.

"Eh? But why?" He questions.

"I don't know, but it would probably be the best to listen to them for now and get in the ship. It's better than staying here while the place is overflowing with crazy monsters flying around the place."

Young Elsword knew that he didn't have a choice either and listened to his sister. "Okay, sis. If you think that, then I will stay with you." He said.

"Hurry up before these stupid aliens come back!" The demons shouted. After the agreement, The young siblings entered the Ship of Grand Demons. The ship then ascends high in the sky flying away from the saucers.

 **Flashback End**

"And THAT is how Elsword and I were rescued by the demon general, crazy as it sounds." Young Elesis continues t explain. "And now... I'm pretty sure all of Rube has fallen under the aliens' control. I know it's stupid for us to be with the demons, but we're doing this for our lives.

"What really matters right now is that we have to deal with something that is our enemy and the demons' enemy as well. So please, just let them go and we'll take care of them some other time. Can you trust them for now?"

As much as Elsword and Elesis doesn't want to believe this, she was right. They don't know what they are even up against anymore. The demons or the Twinsers? To them, both of them are a threat to Elrios. But the Twinsers look more dangerous then the demons.

They still want to kill the demons though, but they know they can't do that. They realized that this isn't their timeline anymore. This is the past and it's something they cannot do what they want in there. After Young Elesis discussed the situation between the two inhuman species, it made want to kill the demons less. Plus they still don't knw where they are even going.

After lots of thinking, they older siblings let a big sigh and decided to let them go. "All right then... I'll let you demons live but only for one reason; saving these kids from the aliens." Elesis spoke with a serious face to Scar making her younger self surprised for a bit. "But that still doesn't mean I trust you completely."

"Tsk! Do what you want." Scar grunted as he continues to stare in the sky.

"Um...hey! Red-haired lady." Young Elesis spoke to the old one. "Could we have a minute in private. That includes you two as well."

"Huh? Um...okay." She replied back. She was confused, but for some reason in shivers her body. Same goes for Elsword. The four went to a place where no one could hear or see them. "So...what have you come to talk about?" Elesis asks her younger self.

"...Who are you?" is what she said.

"Eh?"

"Be honest with me. Who are you guys? What are your names? Why do you look like us? Where did you come from? And why are you here?" She started asking numerous questions surprising the old siblings.

"W-What are you talking about? Why are you asking us these things?" Elesis tries to avoid the questions but her younger self was against it.

"Don't try to hide it from me! I know that you know something about us. Those eyes... that hair... those are the things you're trying to hide from us!"

"S-Sis? What are you saying?" Young Elsword asks his sister.

"Come on, Elsword! Open your eyes! Take a look at them. Don't they look like us?"

That made the older siblings shock with fear. Young Elesis knows the connection between them and their younger selves. She knew their appearances look so familiar so them somehow. That's what made look so suspicious to her.

Young Elsword took a big look at them. "Well, they do have red eyes and hair like us..." He mumbles. The older siblings were speechless, they don't what to say anymore.

"Exactly! Now tell us the truth or I will have to do it for you by force!" She shouted angrily grabbing her demonic sword.

That's when the older siblings started to freak out not knowing that she would go that far. They knew they couldn't hide it for any longer. If they fight each other, things will get messy, and fighting your younger self may be the worst idea.

When Elesis saw her younger self's serious face, it reminded her of how serious and mature she was in the past as well, that's because she was her. She was always like that, most of the times anyway. Elesis always makes the right decision to make everything feel safe. Seeing her like that explains that she can't hide the truth from her anymore. She had no other choice to sigh and open her words.

"Elsword...We're going to tell them the truth." She said to her brother.

"What?!" He shouted shocked that Elesis changed her mind.

"Huh? Elsword?" Young Elesis spoke disoriented thinking she's speaking to her Elsword.

"Yeah?" Young Elsword said to his sister.

"N-No! I mean... She just called that guy 'Elsword'."

"Huh? She did?"

"But you said if they find out the past would-" Elsword whispered but Elesis cut him off.

"We have no choice, Elsword." She whispered back. "It's better if we tell them now or they won't trust us. If this will change the future, then I will have no choice but to take it."

Elsword spoke nothing for a second and sighed. "Alright! If this is what we can do, then I'll cooperate with you."

"Thanks, little brother."

Elesis was now ready to tell the whole truth to the younger siblings while Elsword was on standby. "Alright! You two, I will now tell you the truth of who we are and why we are here? So lay down your weapons and we will discuss each other. Okay?"

The younger siblings looked at each other. Young Elsword nodded at her agreeing to listen. This made his sister lay down her sword and was ready to listen. "By the way, how old are you two?" Elesis asks them.

"I'm 13." Young Elesis answers.

"10." Young Elsword follows.

"Okay, that should be good to know..." They were confused to why she needed to know their age.

Elesis took a deep breath as the younger siblings gulped, nervous of what they were going to hear.

"The truth is...we're not from this time." She began to explain. "We are actually from 6 years from the future. My name is actually... Elesis and the guy next to me is my little brother Elsword. It is a pleasure to meet you... our younger selves."

The two siblings couldn't believe what they just heard. 6 six years from the future? Different timeline? It was really confusing to them. But what really made them freak out was that the two pair they were talking to were their older selves from the future.

"... Y-You're lying... right?" Young Elesis shivers trying not to believe it. "I-I'm pretty sure you guys bumped your heads or something."

"Think about it. You were the one who was wondering why we look and sound a lot like you two. Take a look at us, we have huge resemblance to you guys. If you don't believe us, take another look at us."

Young Elesis comes closer to her older self while Young Elsword takes a closer look at his older self. They had the same red scarlet eyes has both of them. Their hair color was exactly the same to them. It was no doubt that they are Elesis and Elsword from the future.

"You can't be... No way!" Young Elesis shivers faster with sweat on her face as she began to believe that they're from the future now.

"Wow... You really do look like us." Young Elsword says like he doesn't understand the situation.

"Now do you believe us?" Elsword sighed as he slightly smiled.

"I... really don't want to believe this but...somehow this seems so real and believable. I can't understand how you came here, or rather why are you even here? To save the future?" Young Elesis found it hard to believe but it look too good to be true for her.

"...Something like that." Elsword scratches his head with his finger. "We're sort of accidentally got here by a time machine. But now, we're actually looking for certain people from our time who came here to the past. And now we're-"

Before anymore words can be heard, an alarm was suddenly set off.

"Looks like trouble!" Elesis cried out. "We'll have to discuss this later. Come on! Let's go back to the command room!" The three agreed as they ran back to the command room.

"Status report, General! We are currently on approach to Lanox." One of the demon coordinators reported.

All of the people in the command room looked at Lanox shocked to what the Twinsers have done to it, especially on the Great Cavern. The Twinsers have literally constructed it into a giant fortress for Twinsers only.

"No doubt those aliens call it 'Twinser Fortress.'" Scar gritted his teeth. "No doubt their leader is in there." That's when the alarm came on again. "Status report! NOW!"

"General! We're receiving some sort of transmission from Grand... I mean, Twinser Fortress.

"Transmission? Put it on the monitor! Let's see what they want."

They all looked at the monitor above them as the screen was fizzing up a bit. Finally, it revealed a shadow of a two-headed lady. "%#$*&" She spoke which none of them could understand what she was staying. "&#$%...#$+-~"

"Who is this two-headed woman?"

"I think that might be the leader of the Twinsers." Elsword answers. "I'm guessing her name is Princess Twinser?"

"That's sounds a little bit plain and cliche, but I think it'll do for now." Elesis agrees with a big raindrop of guilt on her head.

"&$%# ...%*&# !" She spoke spreading her arms out.

None of them still had no clue. "Ugh, anyone here understands what this hag is saying?" Young Elsword said slightly irritated.

"I don't think anymore speaks that kind of language, Elsword, even for demons." Young Elesis answers her brother.

"Ack! G-General Scar! F-From Twinser Fortress..." One of the coordinators cried out. "It's a missile, and it's headed straight for us!"

"EH?" The old siblings gasped.

"Evasive action! Fire demon missile!" Scar commanded.

"Forgive me, General, but we're out of ammo."

"WHAT!?"

"We sort of used all of it against the flying ships from Lanox and Ruben."

"This is no excuse, you lot! You better do something or else I'll-"

Before Scar could say anything, the ship was already hit by the missile sent by the Twinsers. A huge explosion was created on the ship. "DIRECT HIT!" The coordinators shouted.

Princess Twinser laughed as the screen was fizzling away. The ship took massive damage from the missile making it slowly lose altitude.

"Curse those alien TRASH! We gotta hold this ship until we get out of here." Scar commanded the coordinators.

"Where?" they asked.

"ANYWHERE! Just pliot!"

The coordinators did what they have been told and flew the ship to a random direction. Surprisingly, it was strong enough to fly through a very long distance. That's when the engine and wings were exploding again making the ship slowly descend.

"Watch out! We're going to craaaaaash!" The coordinators shouted. Everyone took cover as the ship was crashing to a familiar region.

 **GL: Time to stop there. Looks like they'll be crash-landing to a certain region Elsword and Elesis were familiar with, but what is it? Though it would seem like them and the demons will be parting ways as they get out of the ship and investigate by themselves. Where are they and what will happen next? Next chapter will reveal.**


	5. 4 Is Better Than 2

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back for more! Sorry for not being long. I had a couple of work to do outside here.**

 **Elsword: I won't argue about that one.**

 **Elesis: It actually goes the same for us actually.**

 **Elsword: Uh-huh...Wait! What!?**

 **Classes**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master (18)**

 **Rena: Grand Archer (Unknown)**

 **Raven: Reckless Fist (27)**

 **Chung: Iron Paladin (16)**

 **Ara: Sakra Devanam (20)**

 **Add: Lunatic Psyker (19)**

* * *

 **Elrios (Present)**

 **Altera: Altera Core**

"Come on! Can't you get this working?" Aisha asks loudly at Remy (Ophelia).

Most of the elgang came to Altera after the 'incident' happened there. Remy has been trying to get the time machine to get it working again. But without Eve's knowledge, it just cannot be repaired.

"I'm sorry, but without Eve I cannot fix it properly." Remy answered.

"What about Elsword and Elesis?" Rena asks.

"I believe they are somewhere in the past along with Eve. I cannot tell where they are, but I will see what I can do."

"Let's hope so. Because I don't think Add can stand for this." Raven said looking at Add wailing like a baby.

"NOOOO! WHY EVE? I HAVEN'T GOT HER CODE YET! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME, TECHNOLOGY!?" Add cried before Chung clonked him in the head with his Destroyer.

"Did you really have to do that?" Ara pouted at Chung.

"Anything to shut that guy up. My ears were really hurting you know." Chung answered.

"Elsword, Elesis, Eve, wherever you are, please be safe. We'll find a way to bring you back." Rena said looking at the sky hoping they would return.

* * *

 **Elrios (Past)**

 **Elder: Wally's Underground Laboratory**

The Ship of Grand Demons slowly opens the entrance door as two grown red-haired knights slowly rolls out, dizzy from the crash. But they managed to recover quickly from it as they shortly got back up.

Elsword was the first one. "Ugh! What happened...? And why do I feel something so... soft." He said to himself. He looks down to see one his hand is touching one of his sister's breast. What's worse was that Elesis was already awake and now she's blushing forcing her brother to blush and freak out as well as he immediately lets go of her chest. "AAAAACCK! I'm so sorry, sis! I didn't mean to... I-" He was too embarrassed to talk properly.

"It...It's okay, E-Elsword! I-I know that was just an accident...just...an accident..." Elesis also stammered while covering her chest also embarrassed.

After the accidental moment, the siblings looked at the ship which was totally trashed after the crash.

"Ugh! It's just one disaster after another with us, isn't it?" Elesis groaned rubbing her head.

"yeah, we're the pair who mostly runs into trouble wherever we go." Elsword chuckled.

"Very funny. Go and see if anyone is still in the ship, Elsword."

"Alright! You can count on me!" Elsword smiled before going back in the ship. He looked around the ship to see any remaining survivors. After he came back, Elesis flinched to see his face blue and he was shivering a bit.

"W-What's wrong, Elsword?" Elesis asks nervously.

"They're not in the ship. Our younger selves, Scar or any other demons..." He slowly answers. "Nobody is inside that ship..."

"...You're kidding me, right? Not a single one?" Elesis asks also turning slightly pale. Elsword shook his head implying that he's NOT kidding. "O-Okay...Let's just calm down. I may think that they were thrown clear by the crash, what with the destruction and exploding...But I'm sure our younger selves are still around here somewhere."

"Speaking of somewhere, where are we?" Elsword asks changing the subject for the time being.

The siblings looked around the area. The place was filled with machines, scraps, old weapons and even fallen robots. It began to feel familiar to them, like they have been here before.

"Doesn't this place look a bit familiar to you, sis?" Elsword asks Elesis.

"I think it's because we're in Elder." She answers.

"What!? Really!?"

"Yeah. Before we crashed, I saw Wally's Castle in the window. In this case, the machines and robots here must have been Wally's work. And if I'm not correct, this place must be..."

"Wally's Underground Laboratory!" Elsword finishes for her.

"I'm surprised this place is here in this time. No wonder the place was old in our timeline."

"Speaking of Wally, I wonder where he is..."

"We can think about him some other times. We need to find her past selves to see if they're alright. After that, we'll find a way out of here."

And so they moved forward. But just as they did, Elsword heard a quirking noise in one of the pile of metal scrap. "What's wrong, Elsword?" Elesis asks him when she saw him stare at something.

"I thought I heard something from over there..." He answers while staring at the piles.

"...I don't see anything." She doesn't see anything amiss.

"...Must have been my imagination..." They began to pretend that nothing was there and pressed on.

Unfortunately for them, the pile began to shake revealing a broken but functional Mini-Wally no.8 that was inside the pile. It stared at Elsword walking which he and Elesis doesn't seem to notice it and began charging to him. Before it almost got him. Elsword who somehow notices, immediately turned around and sliced the Nasod into two.

"I knew something was hidden in that pile." He muttered.

"Is that...a Wally no.8?" Elesis asks surprised to see one of the robots were still working.

"When I heard something from there, I didn't really believe that nothing would come out of that. So I held onto my sword prepared if something was going to come out. And it looks like I was right. I don't know how these Nasods are still active or how Wally got them, but we have to be careful because more might come."

Elesis was amazed to see her brother act so mature and serious in this situation. She rarely sees him act that way. 'Elsword...My little brother...he has grown so much. It makes me feel so...proud and happy...but at the same time, I feel sort of jealous. I feel like I hardly have anymore to teach you...' She thought to herself.

"Hey sis, you okay?" Elsword asks.

Elesis snaps out of her thoughts after hearing him again. "Ah yes! I'm fine. I was spaced out a little bit, sorry." She smiled worryingly. "Let's be careful for anymore threats. I trust that we aren't alone here."

"Right!" They continued once "more. They did run into some more robots that were unknowingly functional but Elsword and Elesis had no problem defeating them since they were weaker and they battling these things before.

They were halfway finished around the area and no (living things) have been found yet. Elsword and Elesis were getting a bit nervous that they couldn't find their younger selves until something new happened.

"EEEEEK!" The scream was coming area Elsword and Elesis were on. They looked around but they couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, a big iron ore fell on Elsword's head.

"OW! What the...?" Elsword groaned rubbing his head. The siblings looked up to see what was up there. They were shocked to see a pair of siblings they were looking for. It was their younger selves.

Young Elesis was hanging on a chain which had an iron ore that fell on Elsword's head. Young Elsword was freaking out having no idea what to do. Young Elesis refuses to give up as she slowly climbs up the chain. But most of the times she slips making her hold onto it again and again. Young Elsword freaks out everytime she slips. But she finally managed to climb back to the ledge safely. Young Elsword hugged her to how worried he was.

"I'm sorry, Elsword. I won't make you worry again." Elesis whispers to him.

"HEEEEY! You guys are okay?" Elsword shouted out the young siblings making them look down. They were relieved to see them coming for them.

"You're alive! That's a relief." Elesis sighed.

"How in the world did you wo get up there?" Elsword asks them.

"Well...When the ship crashed, we sort got out of the ship and landed up here." Young Elesis explained.

"How...?" Elesis asked.

"...I have no idea actually."

Elsword sighed "Don't worry, we'll get you guys down."

"Hmmm, I don't think you have to." Young Elesis smirked while looking at them.

"Huh?" Before Elsword could respond. He was shocked to see her falling down on him. He managed to catch her but the force was so strong and sudden he fell backwards and rolled into a wall along with Young Elesis.

"Nice catch!" Young Elesis smiled at him.

"YOU TRIED TO FALL DOWN ON ME! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Elsword shouted at her.

"At least you caught me, right?" She said leaving a very flowery smile making him blush a little due to her cuteness.

"Well...That's true..." He whispered looking away a bit making the little red-haired girl giggle.

Elesis smiled at the two who were getting along just fine. Now it was her turn to catch the little red-haired boy. She decided to take the same risk believing she can catch him. The problem though that Young Elsword was too scared to jump off after seeing what his sister just did.

"Come on, little Els. You can make it!" Elesis called for him.

"Eep!" Young Elsword was to nervous. He could hardly say a word. Judging by how high he is from Elesis. He doesn't know what would happen if she catches him and misses him.

"Elsword! You have to believe in yourself that you can overcome your fears and do it!" Elesis shouts at him. "You wanted to become as strong as your sister, right? Then you have to do the same. She jumped because she had the courage to face the fear. She knew my brother would catch her because she believed in him and believe that he will catch her."

"Now it's your turn to do same. Don't worry! I will catch you. I promise! As long as you have the courage to believe your allies, you can beat fear and become strong. You can do it! I know you can!"

Elesis wasn't wrong at all. Young Elsword wanted to become as strong as his sister. He wanted to become strong so he can beat many foes and help people in Elrios. He wanted to show his sister that he can't be a coward forever.

Young Elsword took a deep breath and slowly climbed down the chain to lower the height. But he accidentally climbed down way too fast he lost grip on the chain. He screamed as he fell onto Elesis's arms.

Young Elsword opens his eyes as he sees a beautiful red-haired lady smiled down to him. "I told you I would catch you." She smiled.

He looks at her for a bit. "Yeah, you did." He said leaving a sweet smile as flowery as Young Elesis's making the older Elesis blush due to his cuteness. She even blushed more than Elsword did when he got her younger self.

After a relief and touching reunion, they all discussed the main situation at hand.

"You have a friend who also came from your time?" Young Elesis asks the older siblings.

"Yes. But it seems an incident has happened and I believe she's somewhere around this timeline." Elesis explains to the younger siblings. "And you will certainly know her in the future as well."

"Since we're stuck here, I don't think my brother and I will be able to return to our timeline unless we had a miracle or a new time machine." Elesis explains. "Until we find a way to get back. We'll stick together and see what this odd threat we're facing."

"I've never seen these things before, have you two?" Elsword asks the younger siblings.

They shook their heads. "I thought you would know them but I guess they new to both of us." Young Elesis sighed.

"I guess we'll have to find out ourselves if we can get information about them. We'll have to join forces together and find out what the Twinsers are and why they want to invade here." Elesis continues.

"Did you hear that, Elsword? We're teaming up with our selves from the future." Young Elesis whispers to her little brother.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see how strong they are and what they can do." Young Elsword silently squeals with excitement.

"Who would have thought we'd be teaming up with our own selves from the past?" Elsword whispers to his older sister.

"I know. It's like a new event and relationship we've made in history." Elesis smiled.

The discussions were over and everyone was prepared to move out. "Alright! Let's find a way out of here and find our missing companions!" Elesis announces.

"YEAH!?" Everyone else shouted aiming for hope and victory.

 **GL: Phew! That should be it! Looks like the old and young red-haired siblings are finally untied and joining forces to stop the Twinsers. But first, they need to find a way out of Wally's Underground Laboratory and something is there that the four will run into. The reveal will be heard in the next chapter.**


	6. Which way to go

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back for more. In this chapter, I'll be introducing the first boss of this story. And you might know who the boss is. Right guys?**

 **Elsword: I hate that thing!**

 **Elesis: Please don't bring that up. I have hard memories when battling that robot.**

 **GL: Too bad, because you'll be facing it again!**

 **Elsword and Elesis: NOOOOO!**

 **GL: Sorry! But it has to be done!**

* * *

 **Elder: Wally's Underground Laboratory**

The four red-haired heroes continues their journey to find a way out of the Laboratory. Unfortunately, they had no luck so far. As they kept walking, they started to feel worried as if they're getting lost.

"Um...We're going the right way...Right?" Young Elesis asks the older siblings.

"To be honest...I have no idea..." Elesis answers as she turned to them feeling blue.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST?! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTIONS COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE!" Elsword scolded her.

"Sorry, Sorry, maybe I should have let you take the lead." She pleaded calmly out of guilt.

'That Elsword...is scolding my older self...HOW DOES HE DO THAT!?' Elesis thought to herself. She didn't think her hot-headed, noisy little brother who has become a mature and serious guy from the future, would be mad at his older sister. Was it because of her teachings in the future?

"Then do you know where the exit is, Elsword? I doubt you'd know." Elesis asked her brother making young Elsword snap back to reality.

'Maybe he's actually growing up.' Young Elesis thought thinking Elsword might actually be smart.

"Well..." He began scratching his head for a bit and closed his eyes. "...Dunno." He smiled while he scratches his head laughing making the rest of the gang do a Face Fault (Anime Fall) due to his shocking and simple answer.

"You know that was disrespectful, Elsword." Elesis groaned as she got up.

"Yeah, sorry." He continued to laugh.

'His stupidity is still there, so I shouldn't really be surprised.' Young Elesis thought to herself again while trying to get up. She knew even though Elsword has changed a bit in the future, he will still be Elsword whatsoever.

"So what do we do now?" Young Elsword asks.

"Guess we'll have to find a way out by luck then. Hopefully we can find something." Elesis suggested.

The rest agreed as they continued their journey. They hoped to find a way out, but it was the exact opposite. Ironically, they've been walking around for 30 minutes and still haven't found anything. They did ran into some Nasod that are still functional, but they seeped them clean like they didn't have a problem with it.

As they were walking again, the light that they were moving towards were getting dimmer. "Um...Is it just me, or is it getting darker in here?" Young Elesis asked.

"I guess the light in that passageway has blacked out." Elsword answered.

"We'll just have to go through it cautiously." Elesis instructs them. "Stay close and try not to get separated."

"You're the one to talk." Elsword whispered thinking Elesis will get separated from them and get lost again.

"What was that, Elsword?" She gave Elsword a smiling look although dark aura was spreading out from her implying that she's mad at Elsword.

"N-Nothing! Let's go!"

'Scary." The younger siblings thought in their minds.

They proceed through the dark entrance. When they were walking, it was already pitch black in there. None of them could see a single thing.

"I can't see anything!" Young Elsword yelled out.

"Don't worry, Elsword. I got you!" Young Elesis said trying to grab her little brother.

"Whoa! Hey! That's my leg!" Elsword cried out. It turns out Young Elesis grabbed Elsword's leg instead of her brother.

"Ah, sorry!" She let go of him and continued to find Young Elsword.

"EEK! Who just touched me?" Elesis squeal only to be hold on by Young Elsword.

"It's me." He answered.

"Please let go of me. You're touching something you shouldn't be touching." She blushes red but it didn't really matter since nobody could see it. Young Elsword didn't understand why but he let go of her.

"Ow! Who stepped on my foot!" Elsword called out.

"That was you!? Sorry!" Elesis apologized.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO DARK!?" Elsword shouted angered by this situation.

After 5 minutes of getting through the dark and their...problem. They managed to found a faint light. They ran to the light as they cheered to finally get out of that pitch black area.

"Ow! That's bright!" Elsword yelped while rubbing his eyes.

"At least we're finally able to see things again." Young Elesis sighed with relief while holding tight to her little brother so they won't be separated.

"Sis...you can let me go now." Elsword whispered to her. She stammered as she let go of him.

Elsword looked right and left for something...or rather 'someone'. "Um...Where's my sister? She's not here." He shivered. This made the younger siblings freeze in terror.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Wait...isn't this place where I came from?" Elesis find light herself but she apparently went back to where she started in the dark passageway. She paused for a few seconds and began to feel embarrassed. Lucky for her nobody was around to see it. "You have got to be kidding me! Now I have to go back again. Hang on, guys! I'm coming back for you!"

* * *

"Ugh! I knew this happen. She seriously needs some help with directions." Elsword sighed. "I know it was a dark place, but she didn't have to walk another way."

'Well it is true I'm not good with directions.' Young Elesis thought to herself. 'I guess even when I grow up, I still have some weaknesses that would never go away.'

"So what do we do now?" Young Elsword asked them.

"Guess we'll have to wait for her then." Elsword sighed.

"Eh? We're not coming to get her?"

"Are you kidding? I don't want to go back in there and get hurt again. Besides, I think Elesis can manage on her. Trust me, she's really strong."

"Still stronger than you?" Young Elesis teased.

Elsword groaned as he slowly nodded. "But I'm catching up at least. I better catch up if I'm going get her to earn my respect. And when that times comes, I'll be ready to-" Before Elsword could finish, he suddenly heard something falling down. He turned around to see a piece of metal rolling right on his point of view. So he looked left and saw something familiar and it made him slowly fall backwards out fear.

"W-What's wrong?" Young Elesis asks as she went to him.

"T-That Nasod...It couldn't be..." He was too scared talk to what he has seen.

Young Elesis turned to what Elsword was looking at. She was shocked to see a giant bulky Nasod facing towards them. It had blue colour on the left and red colour on the right side. It was the Nasod Inspector.

'Wally already made that in the past? No wonder why it's so old.' Elsword thought to himself.

Luckily it was offline for now, but Elsword wasn't taking any chances. "Okay, you two please keep quiet and go back to that passageway." He whispered to the younger siblings.

"Huh? What for?" She didn't understand but she did whisper after seeing Elsword being cautious.

"You see, I sort of don't trust that Nasod. We fought it once and we almost got trashed by it."

"What!? Really!?"

He nodded. "To be better safe than sorry. Just tell your brother to get back to the dark passageway and move slowly."

Young Elesis did what she was told. She did find it weird that she felt like was taking orders from her own brother. But since he's older than her, there's no other choice for her.

When she walked to her brother, she accidentally kicked the rolled metal causing loud metallic sound. Elsword and Young Elesis gasped to hear how loud it was making the chances that the Nasod Inspector might hear it. They turned to see if it was moving or not. It's eye wasn't on meaning it is still offline. They continued to stare at it waiting for it to do something. After waiting, they gave out a sigh of relief when the Nasod was still not doing anything.

'That was close. I need to be careful the next time.' Young Elesis thought to herself. She looked away and back to Young Elsword.

Elsword however was still looking at the Nasod Inspector due to having a cold feeling towards it. He had a thought that the Nasod's eye was going to glow orange like the last time he encountered it. And believe or not he was right. The Nasod Inspector's eye glowed orange shocking Elsword. It was looking at the young red-haired siblings. None of them doesn't seem to notice it.

"Come on, Elsword. We have to go back in there." Young Elesis whispered.

"Eh? Why? Do we have to?" Young Elsword pouted.

"Yes. This is an order from your future self. Come on! Let's go!" Before they could go back. Young Elesis heard something from behind. She turned shocked to see the Nasod Inspector attempting to punch her and Young Elsword. Luckily it was parried by Lord Knight Elsword.

"Go! Find my sister! She'll be a great help right now!" Elsword cried out to them.

"What about you!?" Young Elesis called back.

"I'll try to hold it off as long as I can. Hurry! I can't stay like this any longer!"

Young Elesis knew that he would be too reckless to fight it on his own. And from the looks of that Nasod, fighting it alone may not be a good idea. "Understood. Come on, Elsword. We've got to find my older self."

"But what about-"

"He'll manage on his own for now. We've got to find her now!"

"O-Okay!" The two young siblings went back to the dark passageway to find Elesis.

Losing sight of them, Elsword side-stepped away from the Nasod Inspector's fist. "Alright! You ridiculous giant metal-head. Let's see what you got!" He cried out as he charged towards it.

 **GL: I think I should stop here. If I'm going to do a boss, it's going to take incredibly long to detail it in words of the movements, the skills and the conversations. It's tough, so I'll do the boss in the next chapter.**

 **I have a question by the way, it may happen a couple of times in the story. Does Elesis have a bad sense of directions? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I've heard she's not really good at it. If she is, I kinda understand it. I know she's really strong and all, but I'm pretty sure she has a weakness that might be ridiculous in sorts. I'll be using that weakness of hers a couple of times in the future chapters and stories. I sort of find it funny if she's the one who gets lost and confused to where she is going. I don't know why but it to me it fits her. She's kinda like Zoro from One piece. Anyway, Leave your answer in the Review box if you know.**


	7. Boss 1: Nasod Inspector (Past)

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back for another round. It's time to face the first boss of this story. As you can see, the Nasod Inspector is a ridiculous machine with lots of attack power and defence power, especially defence. Even though Elsword and Elesis destroyed it in their time, it was hard for them. NOw they're going to face it once more.**

 **Right now, Elsword is holding it off for the younger red-haired siblings to find the Grand Master. But the question is; how long can Elsword hold it of for?**

* * *

The young El-siblings were running around the dark passageway trying to find Elesis from the present. However, they couldn't find her over the pitch blackness.

"Hey! Older me! Where are you?" Young Elesis called out for her. But there was no response.

"Sis, I can't see anything." Young Elsword said to his sister.

"Me too. But if we don't find her, we'll be-"

"Guys? Is that you?" They suddenly heard a voice of a 19-year old woman who accidentally bumped into them.

"Ah! There you are!" Young Elesis cried happily. "You have to get to **your** Elsword. He's fighting a red and blue Nasod thing."

'Red and blue Nasod thing?' She thought to herself. She thought it sounded familiar to her so she paused for a bit. 'Red and blue Nasod... That's sounds a lot like..." When she was about to find the answer, she realised what the answer was and gasped. "WHAT!?"

"You know that thing too, right?" Young Elesis asks.

"YOU LEFT MY BROTHER THERE BY HIMSELF!?"

"Y-Yeah! He told me to go and look for you while he holds it off."

"UGH! THAT IDIOT!" She always knew that her brother would be reckless at things. But taking a risk that high would be too much worry for her. She fought the Nasod Inspector before, and took quite a beating from it when defeating the robot. She knew that Elsword cannot defeat it alone. Trying not to getting mad again, she began to calm down a little. "C'mon! We have to go and find him!" Elesis then runs.

"Umm... I think you're going back to where you were again." Young Elesis called her having a odd feeling that Elesis is going back to the start again.

"R-Right!" Elesis turned around and went past the young El-siblings and went to the other direction. The little siblings notices and followed her as hard as they could through the dark.

* * *

On the other side, Elsword got sent flying after trying to parry the Nasod Inspector's punch. He stabs his sword to the ground to decrease his flying speed and land safely. Though he's been holding it off for so long, he was breathing heavily.

" **Mortal Blow!** " He shouts as he rapidly smash the ground to cause rocks to shoot up and hit the Nasod. But that attack hardly slowed him down. "Darn it! Gotta move!" He whispered as took some steps backwards. He ran but not fast due to his exhaustion on that last attack.

He turned to the Nasod Inspector who was about to fire a missile at him. He tried to run faster but his exhaustion was wearing him down making him slower. The Nasod Inspector fires it's missile at him. 'I can't escape from it!' Elsword thought to himself. 'I'll just have to block it and hope that I will survive.' He lifted his sword to parry and hope that he will live after the blast.

Just as the missile was about to hit him. It was immediately blown up before it could even hit Elsword. He covered himself with his sword from the explosion to avoid getting blown away and hurt by the heat. After the smoke faded away, Elsword looks around to see if someone hit the missile, because he didn't get hit by it and he knew somebody hit the missile from behind. He turned around to see his sister who used **Saber - Extinction** on the missile.

"Sis!" Elsword cried out as he got up. "I'm glad you made it! We need to-" Before he could say anything else, he was cut off as he was immediately clonked on the head by his sister.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?" She shouted incredibly loud making Elsword move his head back by Elesis's scream. "I DON'T KNOW WHETHER YOU'RE EITHER BRAVE OR STUPID, BUT TAKING ON THAT THING BY YOURSELF IS TAKING IT TOO FAR. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THIS, YOU MORON!"

"Look at you! You're already covered with smoke and dirt, and you're even tired out." She continued scolding. "I thought you understood that you can't take on beings that are powerful than you. But in the end, you're still a reckless boy."

"Everybody have limits, you know. You may be strong but you're not invincible. I know you're trying to protect us, but that doesn't mean you have to risk your life for us. We still need you... I still need you..." She was almost about to cry as she forces herself not to when she fell to her knees to see his face in front of her.

"Please don't do that again. I was so worried about you." She slowly grabbed a **Complete Recovery Potion** from her inventory and gave it to her brother.

Elsword looked at himself realising his mistake was not only taking on the Nasod himself but also upsetting and worrying his comrades and sister. He was always reckless. The first thing he'll do is charge towards the enemy without thinking. He always kept worrying his allies.

Somehow, what he has realised is that what's he's been doing was not the way he liked it to be. He didn't want them to worry him, because it kept getting them involved in things he didn't want them to be in. But it was all because of Elsword's hot-headed attitude and his recklessness. He didn't want them to worry anymore. He wanted them to fight with their own method, thinking he can count on his allies.

Even that said, he still wants to protect them. He didn't want any of his comrades to die. He wanted them to live and keep moving while they still have a life of their own.

'I'm sorry, guys.' Elsword thought to himself.

He tighten his fist and gave Elesis his answer. "I will. I don't want to put anymore risks for anyone else. From now on, I'll not just fight for you and everyone else, but I'll also fight for myself. I'll fight by your sides and never separate from you in battle."

Elesis wiped her tears and smiled happily as Elsword understood. "Thank you, Elsword. Now how about we deal with this robot? We've beaten it before and now we're going to do it again together." The present El-Siblings turned to the Nasod Inspector was activating combat mode again.

After Elsword drank the Complete Recovery Potion and smiled made a smile of a wild animal. "I'm starting to feel excited for some reason. Maybe it's because we're battling a strong enemy with only the two of us. It's sort of like the old times."

Elesis chuckled "You may be right about that." She readied her sword while Elsword readied his.

The younger siblings who managed to get out as well, hid behind some metal and watched them get ready. 'We're going to see them fight for the first time.' Young Elesis thought to herself. 'Oh wow! I'm feeling so excited to how strong I am and how strong that Elsword has become.'

"Aww. I want to fight too." Young Elsword whimpered.

"You'll get to fight some other time. This one is too dangerous. Let's just let our older selves handle this."

"Fine..."

They continued to watch as the older siblings were getting ready. They were now prepared as well as the Nasod Inspector.

"LET'S DO IT!" Elsword shouted as he and Elesis charged to the Nasod together. The battle begins!

The Nasod Inspector slammed his giant cannon vigorously onto the ground and fires, causing a series of giant explosions which was approaching to the siblings. Luckily, they already knew that technique when they last fought it and jumped high up to dodge it. Elesis jumped over the Nasod while Elsword stayed on the front side.

" **Armor Break!** "

 **"Power Break!"**

The El-siblings both attacked the Nasod as well as they broke it's defence at the same time. They both did countless slashes at it to stun the Nasod so it couldn't do anything. That's when both of them were ready for the giant offence.

" **Flame Geyser!** " Elsword slammed the ground to create a pillar of fire greatly damaging the Nasod.

" **Power Burster!** " Elesis stroke hard on the ground to create a pillar of fire similar to Elsword's.

The Nasod Inspector was sent high in the air because of their attacks. That was Elsword and Elesis's chance to jump high above the Nasod and landed a strong vertical slash on it, forcing it down very fast and crash to the ground. As they landed, the siblings did a hi-five for the cunning plan they did.

'Wow! So this is their power. Amazing!' Young Elesis couldn't feel nothing but excitement. She never knew their older selves could be so capable in defeating strong opponents. Young Elsword watched with sparkles in his eyes. 'He seems excited as well.' Elesis thought to herself when she saw him.

As the smoke faded away, they noticed the Nasod Inspector was still functional and has activate **Defence Mode**.

"Cheap shot!" Elsword gritted his teeth a little as he made a 'tsk'.

"We'll have to lower its defence again as use magic attacks. It is weak to them after all." Elesis instructed.

The Nasod Inspector then aims his mini-cannon towards the ceiling and fires, causing yellow flares to start floating down slowly. The El-Siblings carefully ran passed the flares as they were getting closer to the Nasod.

He then fires a giant laser on them. It was ridiculously fast, but there was just enough time for Elsword to **Dodge Roll** and Elesis to **Dodge and Slash** the Nasod Inspector.

" **Rushing Sword!** " Elesis shouted as she slashed him with a penetrating cut and got behind him again. She and Elsword hit him with **Armor Break** and **Power Break** to decrease his defence again. Then they were ready to use magic attacks.

" **Triple Geyser!** " Elsword slammed the ground to create three pillars of fire.

" **Mega Burster!** " Elesis stroke hard on the ground to create a gigantic pillar of fire.

Once again, Elsword and Elesis's stronger magic attacks sent the Nasod Inspector high up but higher than last time. This time, only Elesis jumped above him while Elsword was still on the ground grinning as if he has a plan.

" **Saber - Extinction!** " Elesis slashes her sword downwards creating a slash wave damaging the Nasod a lot.

As the Nasod Inspector was falling down, it was Elsword's turn to do his part. " **Sonic Blade** **!** " He creates a circular shockwave by quickly swinging his sword around him. The sword hit the Nasod making him stunned by the shockwave. It was their chance to now attack.

"Now! Before he gets back again! Finish with everything you have!" Elesis called out after landing on the ground. Elsword nodded and went Awakening Mode as well as Elesis did the same. They both charged their energy together as red aura of Destruction and Annihilation were flowing through them. Finally they unleashed their final attack.

" **Double Slash!** "

" **Judgement Drive (Sword of Judgement)** **!** "

Both of them stroke the Nasod with a stunning slash and then finish him off with a giant strong final slash. Unknowingly, the siblings activated their skills simultaneously as Elesis spots the power between Double Slash and Sword of Judgement joining together as one, making a gigantic explosion. It was so strong and big, it almost covered the entire area. Noboy could even see what was going on because the light was too bright and the force of the explosion was too strong. Elsword and Elesis stabbed their swords onto the ground and held onto them tightly to avoid moving backwards by the explosion. The younger El-Siblings took cover behind the metal as Young Elesis holds tightly on her little brother.

Several seconds after the explosion was finally fading away. The older siblings lifted themselves up after panting a couple of times, and looked around for the Nasod Inspector. But instead of the him, they saw numerous Nasod parts falling down on them.

"Are these...?" Elsword questions but couldn't finish.

"Yeah! They're his..." Elesis answered.

"Then that means...we won?"

"...Yeah"

"We won... WE WON!" Elsword lifted his arms up and a called out with victory.

The younger siblings saw what they have done and hugged each as they spun around together. As for the older siblings, they both did the same thing together. After they finished, both of them realised what they were doing as they looked at each other very closely. They immediately blushed deep red as they let go of each other.

"S-Sorry! That totally came out of nowhere..." Elsword stammered.

"N-No! I'm sorry for doing that." Elesis replied back while blushing.

'Why do I sense a weird feeling towards those two.' Young Elesis thought to herself. 'I mean they're siblings as well as us, and normally it's okay to hug each like that, even if they're the opposite sex. So why are they embarrassed. Do they have some sort of...' She pasued for a bit and thought of something way too high... as if they were not siblings but something else. 'N-Nah! I'm pretty sure I'm just thinking too much.' She shook her head.

"Are you two okay?" Elesis asked when she came to them.

"Ah! Yeah! We're fine!" The younger Elesis stammered a bit.

"That was amazing! You guys are really strong!" Young Elsword cried with sparkles in his eyes.

"Well, we're are you from the future, so it's likely we'd grow stronger now and then." Elsword smiled as he scratched his head.

"True." Elesis slightly giggled.

"Let's just find a way out of here already." Young Elesis stammered who was slightly embarrassed a bit.

"Ok ok ok! Let's go!"

So forth they continue their journey. Their walk didn't last long until the place got darker as they reached to a dead end.

"DEAD END!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Elsword shouted.

"Hold on! I see a light on the edges on that big rock that is blocking the path." Elesis explained. "If we can push it, we might be able to get out."

"That just might work." Young Elesis agreed.

So all four of them pushed the big rock together. The rock didn't move since it was so heavy, but the four did not give up. They wanted to get out of the laboratory as soon as possible.

"You know, if rocks weren't that heavy, we wouldn't be struggling with them, we could perhaps lift them." Young Elsword said as he was bored when silence was around.

"Stop complaining and push." Young Elesis ordered him as her little brother kept his mouth shut.

As they pushed with all their might, the boulder slowly moves forward and right since the older siblings were pushing it on the left. As it moves, a bright light shines from the outside.

 **And done! The first boss is done and now they're out of Wally's Underground laboratory. What about Wally? I don't think I even want to talk about him since he's not anywhere.**

 **To be honest, I'm not that good a labelling battle scripts. It's difficult to describe how the characters move to their positions and how they will attack. It's complicated nowadays.**

 **The reason I let Elesis shout 'Judgement Drive' instead of Sword of Judgement is because she actually says it when activates Sword of Judgement.**

 **Anyway, now that they're out, what will they find outside? The next chapter is waiting.**


	8. Home Sweet Home

**GL (GalaxyLight): I gotta make this story quick so I can end the first part of the story.**

 **Elsword: What do you mean 'first part of the story'?**

 **GL: I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. For now w** **e have to focus.**

* * *

 **Ruben (Past): El-Forest**

Everyone covered their eyes to the light they just opened through. After being able to see, they were shocked to see the sky dark blue with stars.

"Whoa! It's night time already!?" Elsword spoke first.

"We must have been in there for quite a long time." Elesis said as she put her hands on her mouth. She then looked around the place and began wondering a bit. "This forest looks familiar for some reason."

"It should." Young Elesis piped up. "This is the El-Forest. We're in Ruben now."

"HUH!?" The older siblings shouted at the same time. Both of them never knew there was a secret exit that leads from Elder to Ruben in Wally's Underground Laboratory.

"We went from Elder to Ruben like this? I never knew there was an exit like that." Elsword cried.

"We must have forgotten about this route when we defeated the Nasod Inspector in our timeline." Elesis tries to put up into words. "Well, I guess there's such a thing as 'look around one more time before leaving'."

The younger siblings didn't understand what they just said. They kept talking for a minute and they got a little bored. So Young Elesis tries to change the subject. "Anyway, now that we're in Ruben, how about we go home? To our house."

The Lord Knight and Grand Master stopped talking and slowly turned their heads with white faces scaring Young Elesis a bit.

"You mean the house we have in the forest, the house we used to live together?" Elesis slowly asks nervously.

"used to?" Young Elesis asked wondering why she said that.

Elsword freaked out and covered Elesis's mouth making her unable to speak. "Don't mind her! She's just feeling a little bit tired from that fight!" Elsword lied as Elesis struggles to get his hand off of her mouth. But Elsword's grip was so tight she could hardly open his hand.

"Oh, okay. So do you want to come?"

"Absolutely! We'd love to go back to our old home."

"Before we do, you might wanna let go of my older self's mouth."

"Huh?" He looked back at his sister who has given up on struggling and is now suffocating from Elsword's grip. "Ah! Sorry, sis!" He screeched as he lets go of her mouth.

Elesis held on to her knees as she was gasping for air. "O-Okay! 'pant' Take us to 'pant' where our home is." She said while panting at the same time.

The four heroes began walking in the forest to look for their home. As they were walking, they some a numerous amount of holes that looked like they've been fired. They also saw most of the trees burnt and animals lying on the ground unable to move. It wasn't a surprise for them but the older siblings were angered to what they have seen.

"This is horrible..." Elsword gritted his teeth a little.

"These aliens are as worse as the demons." Elesis added.

The younger siblings didn't say anything, or rather they were too scared to. They feel the same way but they couldn't be like them, not yet in their young age. They all ignored the ruins and continued walking.

After minutes of walking, they were almost there. Young Elsword became tired so his older self carried him.

"Ah! Here it is! And thank goodness it's not damaged." Young Elesis said cheerfully as she wiped some bushes away.

"So this is it, huh?" Elsword said as he slowly remembers the house he once lived in.

"Yeah. It's pretty nostalgic, isn't it?" Elesis replied back as she smiled. "I'm happy that I get to see it again, especially with you, Elsword." He turned red a bit before looking away making her chuckle.

"Let's just go in! My younger self is getting tired." The girls nodded as they went into the house.

Looking around inside, Elsword and Elesis just stared at the nostalgic rooms as Young Elesis carried her brother to bed. Elsword picked up his old wooden great sword as he remembered that he used it to train with his sister. Elesis looked at a portrait of her and her brother as kids who are more younger than the siblings they've met. She smiled before putting the portrait back.

Young Elesis then came back with some clothes. "These may not be much, but I hope it's comfortable enough for you to wear." She explained. "Although these are the only biggest size I have. I'm not really sure if they fit you." Ironically, the clothes she was holding are the same as she and Young Elsword are wearing right now, but bigger.

"It's okay." Elesis smiled at her younger self. "I was getting tired of wearing these ripped clothes. Honestly, I look like a deserter."

'You're not the only one...' Elsword thought to himself as he looked at his clothes which is torn as well.

The older siblings grabbed their clothes and went separate rooms to change. After waiting, they were done. Elsword finished changing first. The shirt was fine but the shorts were a little too... short, but he didn't really mind it. Elesis also had shorts which somewhat fit her perfectly but her top and shirt were a little too small because her belly button was exposed making her blush a bit as she covers it.

"What are you staring at!?" She shouted at Elsword who was staring at her bluntly.

"N-Nothing!" Elsword snapped out of his mind as he shook his head.

Young Elesis just sweatdropped but then smirked as she got an idea. 'Somehow, seeing them like this looks kinda fun.' She thought to herself. 'I wonder if I should make things a bit more interesting?"

"Come on! Let's go to bed." She called to them.

"Ok. Let's go to sleep in our beds." Elesis agrees. Elsword nodded as well but they were stopped.

"Yeah...about that, we only have two beds, so we sort of have to share." The older siblings remembered that they only had beds of their and then turned a little pale.

"Oh well, we could just let Elsword sleep with his younger self and-" Elesis was cut off by her younger self.

"No can do."

"Eh?" The older siblings both said.

"You see... Elsword isn't very good at sleeping with strangers. Even though you guys are us from the future, I don't think my brother would feel comfortable to sleep with any of you. But he'll be at ease if I sleep together with him. So it'd be best if I was with him."

"EH?" Both of the older siblings cried together. Elsword didn't really remember being scared of sleeping with strangers. That's because he wasn't. Apparently, Young Elesis lied about the fear of sleeping next to strangers thing to make them believe that they did have it. Frankly, it worked because Elsword was good at remembering, he decided to believe it since Young Elesis knows. Elesis thought the same thing but stopped as she thought of something else.

Although not all what Young Elesis said was a lie. They used to sleep together often whenever one of the siblings are having trouble sleeping. Ironically, they were happy when they were sleeping together so they did it more often.

"Wait! If you're going to sleep with him, then what about us?" Elsword asked. He then turned to Elesis who was blushing crimson red. He didn't understand until Young Elesis told him.

"Well, since there's one bed left, I guess you could... you know... share it together? It's fine, because you're siblings too, right?" She said with a bright smile.

Instead of smiling about it, the older siblings' face became the same colour as their hair, as there was only one thing they could say; "EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

Since Elsword and Elesis's rooms were in separate rooms so the four shared their rooms into two. Young Elsword was sleeping in his room so Young Elesis slept together with him.

As for the older siblings, they both slept in the same bed together in Elesis's nostalgic room. Both of the older siblings couldn't sleep, because they were blushing deep red because of how close they were together, despite the fact they're facing back-to-back. Both of their backs were touching each other making their faces turn even more red.

'Calm down, Elsword.' Elsword thought to himself. 'We slept together once before so...'

'There shouldn't be a problem with this situation.' Ironically, Elsword and Elesis were both thinking the same thing at the same time. 'Then again, I'm also embarrassed.' Their faces were getting even more red. Both of their hearts were pounding very fast.

'And what's more?! It's night time, inside a room, with no one else around, alone with a girl, regardless that she's my sister, and a special situation on top of all that!' Elsword thought.'This is bad! What should I do? Our backs are touching, and I'm sweating so much. I'm beginning to wonder if she's disgusted by it?'

None of them had the will to talk to each other. It would be too embarrassing for them. But with all the guts, Elsword decided to talk first.

"H-Hey! D-Doing this on purpose is kinda embarrassing, huh?" He nervously asked his sister as he slowly turns to her.

"What do you mean?" She answered. He was surprised to see her face covered with sweat along with a very deep blush. "I-It's just sleeping together as s-siblings, no b-big deal!" She stammers as tries to answer.

'She's more embarrassed than I am!' Elsword thought when he looked at her. Both of them turned back, not looking at each other again.

'Being aware of all this is making me super nervous! More importantly, sleeping together at this age..." Elesis thought to herself. 'It feels as if we're lovers...'

"A... Anyway, we must get some sleep for tomorrow. We'll be leaving early so make sure you wake up early, o-okay...?" She told Elsword.

"Y-Yeah! I'll take note of that." Elsword replied sarcastically.

None of them said anything else after that. They were all silent and their embarrassment was slowly wearing off. They both thought their sibling would be asleep but they know that they're still awake.

Elesis was just thinking about her worries of the future and her future with her brother. Elsword however was thinking about something entirely different. He was thinking about the past between him and his sister, and he was scared of her. Because, Elsword has been hiding something he was afraid of from her, and he was too scared to tell her. So he waited for the right time to tell her the truth... and he thought that now is the time to tell her right now.

"Elesis?" Elsword spoke.

"Y-Yes!" Elesis was surprised that her brother called her name which he haven't done that for a while, so she wasn't used to it.

"Um... I hope you won't be mad at me but... about what you said that you need me..." That's when he began to get nervous but it was not just him, Elesis herself was getting nervous as well. When he said that, she knew he was going to tell her something big. She cuddled her arms to her body waiting for his answer.

"Was that really true?... That you need me?" Elesis's eyes immediately widened as she almost gasped. "You see, ever since childhood, I always looked up to you. You were always fighting so hard and you never lost a match, from what I've seen anyway. You never hesitated to defeat your enemies. You trained me to become a strong warrior like you. You wanted me to be like you. I was always happy for what you have done for me." Elesis smiled when he told her that.

"At least that's what I thought..." That changed Elesis's expression from happiness to shock. "When you left me to get stronger and fight the demons, I felt something that feared me, chained me, made me suffer. My feelings for you completely changed. I was torn when you left me, so I decided to get stronger so I can find you again. But at the same time, it felt as if it wasn't really necessary to do that, since you've handled yourself without me..." That made Elesis shock even more.

"When I left Ruben to find the El Shard and you, I heard rumors about you being victorious against the demon squads. That made me even more uncomfortable. You've been handling yourself so much without me. You've focused really hard on the missions and handled your duty without any mistakes. I thought you've forgotten about me. "

"When we were united again, I was happy to see you as well as you did. But that didn't make me feel any more better than what I was afraid of. I thought that even if we're together again, you'd be focusing more on the missions instead of spending your time with your missed brother. I thought that all the searching I have done was all for nothing."

"I was too scared to admit it to myself but... I'm not sure if you really needed me anymore. I let myself believe that I was making the right choice. But I wasn't sure if I really am. I thought I was just getting in your way. Interrupting your goal, wasting your time training me or messing around with you. Please, Elesis. I beg of you. Please tell me the truth. Do you really need me?" He said as he fights not to cry.

Elesis couldn't believe what she was listening. She never knew her brother felt that way. The good memories that will be forgotten to him. If you that happens, their relation will almost be torn apart. She began to knew that everything was her fault. She let Elsword be on his own, helpless and lonely.

She was proud that he got stronger and so was Elsword himself, but his feelings were the same, the feeling of being forgotten. Everything she has done for him was almost all for nothing. She could feel it the pain in Elsword's heart, not just his, but also her own. She knew she had to make it up to him somehow. Luckily, she knew how to do that because she herself had painful feelings of her own as well.

Elsword was still waiting for an answer. 'Sis, please don't ignore me. I really need to know if you really-' before he could think anymore. He suddenly felt something soft on his back. He then felt arms on his stomach. He finally realises that Elesis is hugging him from behind.

"WHA?! Elesis! What are you doing?!" He blushed madly as he tried to turn but because Elesis was hugging him tightly, he couldn't move his body. He could feel her chest pressing onto him making him blush even more.

"You big idiot. Of course I need you." She answered his question.

"Eh?"

"To tell you the truth, Elsword, I also ended up regretting myself when I left you in Ruben." Elsword's eyes widened when she said that.

"When I saw you hurt between the fight with Scar in the past, I felt like I wasn't strong enough to protect you. So I left to train harder and become stronger to fight the demons. But at the same time, I feel like doing that was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made." Elsword became even more shocked as he was listening.

"Whenever I was training and fighting, I couldn't stop but to think and worry about you and your safety. I always struggled myself between that and the sake of Elrios. I didn't want to believe you were gone from me. I just couldn't stop."

"I once saw a boy with a little sister and they both loved each other a lot. It hurt my heart when I began remembering the times you and I had together. It was so loving, I wanted to have that feeling with you again, but I knew I couldn't."

"When I heard that about the El Search Party and you, I felt I could see you again, but also worry at the same time. The road you were taking was big and dangerous, I was worried that you would get hurt very badly. I wanted to go back and find you but The problem was that I couldn't abandon my mission. Please don't get the wrong idea. You're still more worth more than the missions."

"I was so happy that we're together again. I thought everything would be the same again. But I noticed something different about you. I wanted to know what it was but you never told me. You always tried to change the subject to avoid the truth. Now that I know, it might have been a mistake to make me ask you that."

"Elsword, I want you to forget about your past experience and go for the future. I don't want you to suffer because of me. I don't want you to forget about me. I love you, Elsword, and I don't want to lose you. You're the only family I have. If you forget about me or worse die, I don't know what I'll do anymore." Tears began falling down on her eyes as she was slowly crying. "I beg of you. Please don't leave me!"

Elsword realises that telling the truth was his biggest mistake. He never knew that he meant so much to Elesis. It was because they were siblings. He should have forgotten about his suffering. He shouldn't have brought it up. But now he made his poor sister very upset. Elsword now knew what he must do.

Leaving all the regrets from the past in his mind, he managed to turn around to see Elesis's face with tears in them. "Elsword?" She slowly whispered.

"I'm sorry, Elesis. I shouldn't have told you this. I love you as well. You're my only family as well. I know that you would never forget me. I promise that I will always be with you as long as you do the same." Elsword stated as his tears fell down as well.

"I..." More tears were coming down on her face. "I will. Thank you, Elsword. Thank you." She whimpered as she began sobbing silently as she was trying to wipe her tears. Elsword helped.

"I... I should thanking you, sister." Elsword whimpered as well.

After crying for a while, Elsword was already asleep. Elesis was just about to do the same after looking at him one more time. "No matter how far apart we are, even if our feelings change, I will always love you, Elsword." She smiled before closing her eyes to fall asleep with her beloved little brother.

 **GL: Phew! That was probably one of the best Elsword X Elesis moment so far. I hope myself to make more in the future. And no, that was not a confession... not yet anyway. It's just a gigantic sibling love moment. Although it did feel very emotional. The confession will come though, you have my word.**

 **As for what happened to Eve, probably don't know what happened to her yet. (Until we get to Altera (spoilers)).**

 **I won't be able to come back to this for a while. I have a lot of work in my life so I'll be staying out of Fanfiction for quite some time. But don't worry! I'll be back before you know it.**

 **Before I stop, I'll be adding a bonus chapter, bonus scenes, funny stuff and scenes that I couldn't put in the past chapters. I'll put them on soon. See you then!**


	9. Insect Issues (Bonus Chapter)

**GL** **(GalaxyLight): Here's the first bonus chapter. This mostly features the younger El-Siblings with complete comedy and more relationship between the two. Here it comes!**

* * *

 **Ruben (Past): Elsword and Elesis's house**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully until a voice was heard. "I'm hungry..." A little red-haired Elboy's stomach was growling causing him to wake up. Somehow it didn't wake up his sister at all, unless she was in deep sleep. "I hope there's some food here."

He slowly gets off the bed and tries to find his way to the kitchen. However, the place completely dark, he couldn't really see anything much. Despite that, he didn't want to turn on the lights. He didn't want to wake everyone else up with the lights so he wanted to get some food without using that lights. In other words, he's going to the kitchen blind.

Young Elsword reached out his hand in order to prevent him from crashing into anything. Somehow, he managed to get the kitchen and to the refrigerator blindly.

He opened the refrigerator and then the light bulb inside shined causing Young Elsword to squeak as he covered his eyes from the brightness. As he managed to regain sight, he took a look inside the refrigerator that still had some supplies in there which made Young Elsword let out a sigh of relief.

"Ugh! What a mess!" He groaned as he saw the food scattered all over the place. "I should have listened to sis that I really should straighten up more...often..." He paused when he saw something moving. He looked around to see it because he couldn't anymore.

'Was that my imagination' He thought to himself. He then decided to forget about and turned back to the fridge. When he was about to grab something from the refrigerator, he finally saw what was moving. "Is that a...AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" He shrieked loudly.

"What was that!? Was that Elsword screaming?" Young Elsword's scream woke up his sister. She saw him out of bed and saw light outside the room. She immediately got out and ran to him.

"Elsword! What happened? Are you alright?!" She cried after turning on the lights. She saw her brother pale and looking like he was about to cry.

"S-Siiiiiis!" Young Elsword cried out as he hugged her tightly.

"Breathe, Elsword." She said as she slowly rubbed his hair. "Calm down and tell me what happened. You have nothing to fear now that your big sister here.

"T-There's a w-w-w-wasp! A Wasp!"

"Come again? A wasp... As in Bug?"

"No! Not a bug! I don't hate bugs! ...It's a wasp, you know, like bees but fiercer." He yelped. "But this one isn't a normal one at all. It's a bigger nightmare freakish one, with creepy wings and hurtful stinger... It's HORRIBE, SIS!"

"You've gotta be kidding me, Elsword." Young Elesis sighed as she gave him a dissatisfied look. "You're telling me all of your screaming and flailing was over a WASP?" She sighed. "It's the middle of the night and I thought demons or aliens had come. You could have woken up our older selves which you luckily didn't."

Before any of them could say anything more, they heard a buzzing sound and Young Elsword was the first one to see where it was coming from. "AAAAACK! It's back! And it's flying now! S-stay away! Don't come any closerrrr!" He screamed in terror.

Young Elesis let out a sigh. "Oh come on now. I really don't see what all the fuss is abo-" The moment she saw the wasp when she was finishing her sentence. She stopped as she took a look at the size of the insect. It's sharp eyes made her face turn very pale. Young Elesis's personality immediately changed from mature to fear as the wasp was getting closer to her. "EEEEEEEK!" She shrieked out loud.

"SEE? I told you! It's the big nightmare freakish insect! Come on, sis! Kill it! Kill it with fire magic or something!" Young Elsword told his sister.

"NO! Nononononono-There's absolutely no way I'm going near that thing! It's huge, HUGE I tell you! Especially that stinger!" Young Elesis yelled.

"WHAT?! What in Elrios happened to 'having nothing to fear now that my big sister is here'? How are you gonna stop this invasion if you can't even squish one stupid wasp?"

"Those two are not even related the slightest." She pleaded. "And YOU wanted to protect me someday, right? Then why don't you protect me from that horrible insect and slice it in half or something?" She said as she hid behind her brother.

"B-But you're clearly a better swordsman and defender than I am. Besides how am I suppose to hit it when it keeps moving? I don't have good eyesight, you know. Look, you're the older, taller and braver one! You do it! You said you'd protect your little brother from danger, didn't you?"

"Er, well..." Young Elesis knew she couldn't counter those words so she had no other choice. "I suppose I did..." She sighed. "All right, I'll...do something about it."

"Yay! Thanks, big sis! Three cheers for the Red-Haired Knight!" Young Elsword cheered.

Young Elesis sighed again. "You're a knight too, you know? It wouldn't kill you to show a bit more spine for once in a while."

"Look at the bright side, now's your chance! It just landed into a corner behind that shelf!"

She grabbed her wooden sword and went to the shelf to take it look but it was pitch black over there. "Ugh! It's too dark. I can't see it..."

"You should light up with your fire magic. Then once you spot it, ker-STAB!"

"All due respect, Elsword, but I don't want to burn up the very house we live in. Besides, we're in the house and the others are sleeping." She explained. "It'll be troublesome to use fire magic."

"...You have a point there. Sorry I..." He stopped when he heard the buzzing sound again as well as he saw the wasp flying again. "YIIIIIKESSS! It's flying again! It's flying!" He screamed.

"As a cunning and fast foe as it may look, I-I won't let it touch you for I am his older sister!"

"GO, Elesis, go! GET IT! IT'S THERE!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SEVEN EL SHARDS IS GOING ON?! AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?!" They heard a very loud female voice from the hallway. It was Elesis from the present. She came in with her eyes half-crossed and she was not happy that she woke up in the middle of the night. It seems that the noise woke her up.

"M-Me?!" Young Elesis squeaked.

"Older big sis!" Young Elsword followed.

* * *

After Elesis got rid of the wasp, the younger siblings explained what happened. Elesis was disappointed of what she heard from them. She gave both of them a long lecture as the younger siblings were sitting down like grounded children.

"Honestly, you two. All that commotion over a weak silly insect?" She scolded them. "I don't believe this! What were you two thinking?!"

"Sorry..." Young Elsword apologised.

"I'm so sorry..." Young Elesis followed.

"You're lucky my brother didn't wake up, otherwise he would he scolded you too." She yawned as the younger siblings shivered thinking what would Elsword say to them. "I'm going back to bed. Just make sure something like this never happens again." She then went back to her room.

"I knew she would be the one to get it." Young Elsword chuckled. "She's unshakable."

"She IS me after all." Young Elesis sighed again. "Although she was a lot less calm when it came to scolding us..."

"Aw, are you still down about that? I actually rather enjoy it. I can't remember the two of us getting in trouble like that before. It was almost like... we had parents again."

"Heh, I confess, it did have its moments." Young Elesis chuckled when she stopped to notice his last words. "Wait a second... 'Parents'?"

"Yeah, your old self acted like she was our mom."

"M-Mom?" Young Elesis flinched as imagination popped into her head. She imagined a red-haired young man very a black suit while carrying a red-haired lady wearing a white dress while carrying a bouquet and they were leaving a church with the bell ringing. 'Nonononono! There is absolutely positively no way that would ever happen in my life!' She thought as she shook her head rapidly while blushing deep red.

"Sis? Are you alright?" She snapped back to reality as she saw her little brother's curious eyes.

"Ah! N-N-Nothing! There's no need to worry. Also, I think you're thinking the mother thing too much. You might be imagining things."

"Oh, okay then." He replied giving her a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, what exactly are you here for? It's still midnight, you know."

Young Elsword flinched as he remembered why he woke up in the first place. He was about to tell her right when his stomach began growling again.

"Aaah... You're hungry, aren't you?" She asked as she noticed the growling. He nodded as he put his hands on his stomach. She chuckled. "Alright then, let's get you something to eat."

"Yay!" He cheered happily.

"But first, we need to sort things out with this refridgerator. It's a complete mess." Young Elsword groaned as she mentioned that. "We better finish this quick, because we really need some shuteye ourselves. Got it?"

"Got it!" He nodded as they both sorted out the refridgerator together.

 **GL: Now that was pretty hilarious. It may be short be that's because it's bonus chapter. The imaginating scene may be a bit much with Elsword X Elesis, but it was too hilarious to keep thinking about it.**

 **Anyway, next is the scenes that I didn't put in the previous chapters and some bonus scenes. Then I'll be done for the time being. See ya!**


	10. Missing Scenes (Chapter 4, 6 & 7)

**GL (GalaxyLight): Remember when I said that I'm going to add scenes that I didn't put in the previous chapters? Guess what, I'm doing them right now. The reason I didn't put it earlier is because the scene that I'm putting in didn't cross my mind when I thought they would make the story more interesting. And these scenes may be familiar to some of you as a reference. Read it and find out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Truth Exposed**

The four red-haired siblings were walking in the hallways searching for a place they can talk in private. Elesis looked at the doors as she was walking. Some were opened, most were closed. She then suddenly stopped as she saw a room with desk with lots of papers in her view.

"What's over there, sis?" Elsword asked her looking at what she was staring. She flinched as she turned to him.

"Ah! Was I worrying you?!" She stammered a bit.

"Rather than worried, I'm curious of what you are looking in that room. Is there something that interests you?"

"... Actually, there is." She answered. "Tell our younger selves to wait for a bit. I'm going to investigate that room for a little bit."

"... Alright, let me know what you find. And try not to get spotted" Elesis nodded as Elsword then went to catch up with the kids while Elesis headed to the room.

Inside the room, Elesis found a desk with many papers. She also saw a big shelf full of books and folders. Elesis wondered if they contained important information but she knows that she doesn't have enough time to read them all, so she only looked what was in the desk.

"Let's see..." She whispered as she looked at some papers. "'El Fire Search', 'Demon Artillery', 'Sluggish Grub'? I don't think I want to know that..." She shook her head as she put the papers back in the desk.

She then looked at the books. She flipped a couple of pages as she read through. Some of them were interesting but it didn't help her find any clues about the demons' goal. She sighed as she put the books back down.

All what was left is a strange audio log recorder. It's a device that records audio logs that are voiced by those who recorded them (In other words, they're diaries). That what made Elesis become very curious. "Wait... Isn't this a human kind of technology?" She asked herself as she examined it closely. "They must have stolen it to record their own log for their progresses." There was no audio log inside the recorder. Luckily there was one beside it.

"Let's see what this log have to say..." Out of curiosity, Elesis grabbed the audio log and inserted into the recorder. It began running and a voice of a demon was heard inside the recorder.

 _"I've had just about enough of these Mag Stones._

 _Scar thinks of them as his pets. And he may believe he controls them but truth be told, they do whatever they want on the battlefield. One of those fire stones slammed right into me, 'bout busted my armour. So let's just say I put his assets in broken rocks._

 _Scar should really find himself some new pets."_

That when the recorder stopped recording.

"So the Mag Stones aren't entirely controlled by Scar. They're just wild creatures who floats around and destroy things for fun." Elesis implied according to the audio log. "Guess Scar really did have his hands full in some ways."

"HEY! What are you doing here?!" Elesis flinched as she turned around to see a demon guard behind her. "You shouldn't be in here! Get out or I'll force you to do so!"

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Elesis sighed. But just before she moved forward, she secretly grabbed the audio log recorder from behind and hid it into her inventory. After that she left the room and went back to catch up with the others.

"I'm back!" She waved at the three red-haired heroes as she ran to them.

"There you are." Young Elesis puffed her cheeks.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up." Elsword sighed.

"Sorry, had to use the toilet." Elesis lied. Elsword knew she was lying though. "Let's go!" They all nodded and went to walking.

"So what did you find?" Elsword whispered to his sister.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we have them to deal with. Elsword didn't say anything. He turned forward and just kept walking.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Which Way To Go**

Realising Elesis took the wrong turn after moving around in the dark passageway. She ran back in only to feel something has stopped her feet causing her to trip and fall into the ground. "OW!" She groaned as fell splat into the ground. "What in the world did I just trip on?" She looked behind her to see what she tripped over, and it was very similar to what she found in Scar's ship.

She was surprised to see an audio log in the laboratory. She took out the audio log recorder which she stole from the demons. She grabbed the log and inserted it in the recorder. This time, Wally's voice came out surprising Elesis.

 _"I am quite annoyed by the perceived value of my best creation: The Nasod Inspector. It is but a mindless machine compared to what the El Shard can truly give me. Inferior minds like Banthus's have misjudged this structure as a simple Nasod refinery. However, my research has revealed it to be so much more. I've built it to tear apart the fabric of lands and destroy anything that stands in its way to serve my purposes in the regions of Elrios. I look forward to upgrading this Nasod much further. Perhaps we can find another region with the resources and energy we could use to conquer Elrios."_

That's when the recorder stopped running. Elesis almost dropped the audio log recorder when she remembered the Nasod she once fought with the Elgang. "No way... The Nasod Inspector has already been built?" She slowly asks herself out of fear. She began to have a feeling that the Nasod Inspector is still lurking around in the laboratory. Possibly that it will find her brother and the younger siblings.

"I HAVE TO FIND THEM, NOW!" She shouted to herself as she re-enters back into the dark passageway.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Boss: Nasod Inspector (Past)**

"How much longer are we gonna walk? I'm getting really tired." Young Elsword groaned as his legs were getting slower.

"But Elsword, we've been only walking for 30 minutes." Young Elesis told him. "Can't you manage a little longer? At this rate you won't be able to keep up with us."

Young Elsword groaned even more when she said that. "Fine..." He sighed.

'Still, we have been walking for quite some time.' Elesis thought to herself. 'I wonder if we're ever going to find a way out of-' Her thoughts stopped when she saw something shiny in the corner. She ran to it making the others follow her. She picked and sighed as she find something familiar as she showed it to everyone.

"What's that? Some kind of rectangle box?" Young Elsword asked.

"Nah, that's an audio log." Elsword corrected him.

"Audio log?" Young Elesis who never heard of it yet, asked.

"They're diaries voiced by someone who recorded it." He explained and then sighed. "If only we had an audio log recorder, we would have-"

"Don't worry, I have that all taken care of." Elesis smiled as she pulled out an audio log recorder surprising her brother.

"What the-! Where did you get that?!" He asked loudly.

"Remember how I said I need to go and investigate a certain room in Scar's ship. That's where I found this and took it with me." She explained.

"Oh... Well you could have told me you had that the entire time." Young Elesis sighed. "I was wondering why you stopped earlier."

"Sorry..." Elesis chuckled.

"Anyway, let's hear with this audio log says." Elsword said. Elesis nodded as she inserted the audio log into the recorder. The voice this time came from a man who sounded like he was a top captain soldier.

 _"For a scientist, Wally sure can act like an absolute idiot sometimes. He's wasted far too much time on this defunct Nasod Inspector. There is a cave full of high grade El Shards shimmering in front of his eyes and all he does is mutter to himself and make countless calculations up in that blasted refinery of his. Sometimes I just want to shout, "Hey Wally! Want to go for a lunch break today? Heard there's a nice, gigantic party in the castle from where you're standing."_

The four heroes felt silent as the recorder stopped running. That was when Elsword was the first one to speak.

"I swear, Wally does absolutely nothing but work with all this research and stuff." He sighed.

"Wally's always like that." Elesis followed as she sighed as well.

"You guys seem to know him a lot." Young Elesis said to them.

"Oh trust me. You have no idea what this moron is about once you meet him." Elsword told her.

"Okay then..." She started to feel comfortable for some reason.

"How about we just go and look for the exit, okay?" Elesis smiled. "We don't want to end in this place any longer." Everyone else nodded in agreement and continued finding an exit.

 **GL: That's all the missing scenes for these chapters. You guys might be familiar with audio logs/diaries. I know this is sort of cliché but this is a good opportunity to find some of the logs interesting. To know the history of how people lived in Elrios before Elsword and Elesis were even born. Most of them may be made-up diaries because KoG never gave us a history of Elrios, so I decided to make my own logs. I hope you like these because I'll be making more in the future chapters and possibly other stories. The next one will be the last before I end this season, which contains deleted scenes that I purposely wanted to add but would interrupt the story.**


	11. Deleted Scenes (Chapter 1-9)

**GL (GalaxyLight): This is the last part I'm going to do for this volume. In this page, I'll show you some scenes that weren't in the main story but scenes that the characters messed up their scripts and some funny scenes that I didn't put because it was too hilarious and would interrupt the main story. Think of it as bloopers as this story is produced as a movie.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Past and Present**

 **Bloopers and Outtakes**

 **Scene 3 Take 1**

Twinser: HEEHEEHEEHEEH- "Cough" "Cough" S-Sorry. I forgot my cough drop.

GL: "Groans"

 **Scene 64 Take 3**

Eve and some Nasods head into the Time Machine and waved goodbye to everyone. The door shuts only to be blocked by one of the Nasod's arms.

GL: CUT! Let's try that again, and this time keep your body away from the doors.

 **Scene 70 Take 2**

Elesis: Is that your best, Elsword.

Elsword: You wish it was! "Makes a giant swing and accidentally slips as his sword launches into the air and into some technology.

CRASH!

Elsword: Ack! Sorry...

GL: Let's take a break while we fix that.

Elsword and Elesis: Eheheheheh... "Sweatdrops"

 **Bonus Scenes**

Young Elsword: Here I come, sis! "Charges Young Elesis only to be hit by her Dodge and Slash" Oof!

Young Elesis: Sorry, Elsword, but you're just too predictable. Charging towards someone isn't going to help. Try use Dodge Roll so you can't get easily opened. Or you could just get away and read your opponents movements. Or you could try attack from behind.

Young Elsword: ...I think I need a strategy guide.

Young Elesis: Just be patient. You'll get the hang of it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Younger Elrios**

 **Bloopers and Outtakes**

 **Scene 68 Take 4**

Elsword and Elesis: "Pulls Hagus down from the chimney as they got him out"

Hagus: Phew! Thank El someone was here to save me.

Elsword: Urk! While you're busy talking, how about getting off?!

Hagus: Huh? "Looks down and see Elsword and Elesis below him" Oh! Sorry about that. HAHAHAHA!

Elsword and Elesis: "Groan"

 **Bonus Scene**

Elsword: "Explores Ruben (Past) with Elesis" How nostalgic, isn't it?"

Elesis: Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it?

Elsword: Oh, I know. The last time I've been here was hard outside 'Korea'.

Elesis: Korea?... That... must have been troubling...

Elsword: No way, 'Void' totally got me covered.

Elesis: I just can't imagine you in 'Chase'.

Elsword: That's because I wasn't. Hmph!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Rescue**

 **Bloopers and Outtakes**

 **Scene 76 Take 12**

Young Elsword: Ow! What was that for, sis?

Young Elesis: Those things are called... Um... What are they called again.

GL: GUNS! Ugh! Go back to the beginning.

Young Elesis: S-Sorry. "Giggles"

Young Elsword: "Laughs"

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Which Way to Go**

 **Bloopers and Outtakes**

 **Scene 3 Take 9**

Elsword: AND HERE I THOUGHT YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTIONS COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE!... AND WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?

Elesis: "Giggles" I-I'm sorry! I could stop laughing at your shouting. It's so funny. And you were quite cute too.

Elsword: "Groan" (Why am I the little brother again).

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Boss 1: Nasod Inspector (Past)**

 **Bloopers and Outtakes**

 **Scene 46 Take 1**

Elesis: Hup! "Jumps high above the Nasod Inspector but realises she jumped to high and hit the ceiling." Oof! "Falls down to the ground"

Elsword: Whoa! You okay there?!

Elesis: Y-Yeah! J-Just a little bump. N-No big deal.

Elsword: "Chuckles" She's fine!

GL: "Laughs" O-Ok!

 **Bonus Scene**

Elsword: LET'S DO IT! "Charges to the Nasod Inspector with Elesis"

GL: ... Aaaaaaand we're on to commercial!

Elsword and Elesis: YeahbutHUH?!

GL: Don't worry! We'll pick it up on the same spot when we get back.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home**

 **Bloopers and Outtakes**

 **Scene 34 Take 2**

Young Elsword: "Walks with his sister and older selves and suddenly fell into something" EEK!

Young Elesis: E-Elsword?! Are you-?

Young Elsword: Sorry! I fell into a hole without looking.

Everyone else including GL: "Laughs"

 **Scene 114 Take 5**

Elsword: 'Our backs are touching, and I'm sweating so much. I'm beginning to wonder if she's disgusted by it?' "Tries to move away from her only to fall off the bed"

Elesis: Wha-! Are you alright?!

Elsword: Y-Yeah! Sorry about that!

GL: I know it's embarrassing but you just gonna have to hold it as this is a romantic moment regardless that you're siblings.

Elsword: I know. "Laughs"

Elesis: "Giggles"

GL: "Laughs"

* * *

 **GL: There you have it! The deleted scenes I've prepared for you. Pretty hilarious aren't they. It's just like a movie. I'm planning on writing them in each chapter in case you don't know which is which, although I just added it there.**

 **Anyway, that's the last of the things I'm adding in Knights In Time Volume 1. Volume 2 will take a long time because I need to focus on other things, and they take pretty long. I know this must be sad for you but don't worry. I'll be back when I have the time to write Volume 2. So support me as much as you can and leave a review and favourite this story for more chapters. I hope I see you again. Goodbye!**

 **Notes: Some of the bonus scenes have fourth wall breaking as described in Chapter 1. The names Korea, Void and Chase are references from others. Korea is based on the 'Korean Elsword MMORPG'. Void is based on 'Elsword Void'. And the word 'Chase' is a reference of 'Grand Chase' where Elsword states that he couldn't be in Grand Chase as a playable character although we do see him there.**


	12. All Geared Up (Act II Prologue)

**GL (GalaxyLight): This may be obvious to say but... I'M FINALLY BACK! I have no idea Volume 2 was going to be this late. I was extremely busy throughout these times and I completely forgot about this... almost. I had a hard time coming up with new things and it became very tedious to turn into a chapter, especially when I try to get the El-siblings to become more closer together. And time travel makes things really difficult to come up with an idea. Regardless I just come up with an idea for Bethma so it's all good.**

 **I'm going to add a few new things like side stories just to see more contents on their journey so there's gonna be some odd jobs to follow. But hey, new jobs means more stuff to see.**

 **Classes (To remember)**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight (16)**

 **Elesis: Grand Master (19)**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master (18)**

 **Rena: Grand Archer (Unknown)**

 **Raven: Reckless Fist (27)**

 **Eve: Code: Empress (Unknown)**

 **Chung: Iron Paladin (16)**

 **Ara: Sakra Devanam (20)**

 **Add: Lunatic Psyker (19)**

 **Young Elsword: Knight (10)**

 **Young Elesis: Free Knight (13)**

* * *

 _ **The two red-haired duos have survived the invasion for one day, but it was only the beginning of the survival. The Twinsers has conquered more regions time by time as Elrios itself was getting corrupted.**_

 _ **For now, they must march their way to Elder to find any remaining survivors, whether they are alive or not is the only choices for them. If they're insisting to go to Bethma, they will need all the supplies and equipment they can get.**_

* * *

It was bright in the moring, as a red-haired Lord Knight was the first one to wake up. "Hmm... What...?" He groaned as he blinked a few times to gain to proper sight. What he saw though was green shirt with something that is round... and somewhat soft too. _'Whoa whoa whoa! WHAT!?"_ Elsword thought as he realised he was staring at his sister's chest.

Elsword was sweating a lot while he was madly blushing red. He was almost close to them. If he leans forward, his head will definitely go to them. With no time to even think, Elsword carefully tries to move back and get out of the bed until he was clutched into Elesis's arms and was pushed right between her soft breasts.

"Hrrrrrrgh!" Elsword yelled out, although Elesis couldn't hear him. He couldn't breathe properly at all. He was slowly suffocating in there. He tried to get off but her arms were hugging him tightly, he can hardly move. He couldn't believe that he would die by his sister's own body.

"Hrm? What?" The red-haired knight finally woke up from her slumber as she blinked a few times to see what the sound is coming from. _'What an odd dream. I felt like I was hugging my Elsword plush a lot.'_ She thought to herself before regaining sight and saw some familiar faces.

"Um... Good morning." It was her younger self who woke up earlier than her.

"Oh! Good morning." She replied but then notices something odd about her. Her face was pretty pink but at the same time, she felt pale as she was looking at something below Elesis. Elesis looked down to see what it was and finally realises what she was hugging in her dream that became reality; her little brother suffocating between her breasts. This made her entire face turn into the same colour as her hair as she let out a piercing scream.

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

Everything was silent except for breakfast that are being eaten by the four heroes. None of them talked, or rather they didn't want to talk. Elesis's face was still red after the embarrassing event. Elsword who was beside her, was minding his own business with a big red palm-shaped print on his face. Young Elesis just sweatdropped seeing Elsword's swelled face while Young Elsword was confused by the atmosphere.

"You know, it was your fault that I was in that position." Elsword who finally decided to talk, told his sister.

"I said I was sorry!" Elesis shouted. "When that happened, I randomly reacted as I couldn't control myself." Elsword just sighed.

"When what happened?" Young Elsword asked causing everyone to flinch in shock as they forgot that he doesn't know.

"N-Nothing happened! It's isn't something to be worried about!" Young Elesis told him. He still didn't get it though.

"But I thought I heard a scream..." That made Elesis flinch with worry.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a bird. Some can scream quite well, you know?"

"Hmm... Okay, if sis says so." This gave the three a huge sigh of relief.

"We have to finish and pack up soon." Elesis ordered after recovering the embarrassment. "There's no telling what the Twinsers will do next."

"Right! I'll go get everything we need." Elsword nodded as he started packing gears, supplies and equipment, before Elesis and the younger siblings finished theirs and joined in. Elsword and Elesis couldn't find any traveling clothes, so they were forced to go on with their old green clothes.

After finally finished packing for the last 20 minutes, they were all set to leave Ruben. "So where do we go first?" Young Elesis asked.

"We're going to Elder to see if there's any survivors left." Elesis replied. "If we're lucky, they might be able to tell us what the Twinsers are up to. If there's no one around, then I guess there's no choice but to go to Bethma."

"Bethma?" Young Elsword asked as he doesn't know that region.

"It's a wilderness region with lots of mountains, rocks and lizardmen." Elsword answered earning a question mark from his younger self's head when mentioned 'lizardmen'.

"Lizardmen are a race that take care of their land. They once attacked us thinking we're destroying their land, but it was actually because of a evil lizardman called Kayak and the stupid scientist Wally."

"Wow... must have been rough." Young Elesis commented.

"Nah. They were really easy to handle, when we were young that is." Elsword smiled.

"Let's not stall here any longer, we have to move now." Elesis ordered. Everyone else nodded in agreement and started to head to Elder.

As they were walking there, Young Elesis had something to say to the older siblings while her little brother is not noticing. "You know, you really surprised me back there." She said to them.

"About what?" Elesis asked her younger self.

"Your scream..." That answer made the older siblings flinch with embarrassment. "At first, I thought your screaming wasn't going to be too surprising, but I was really caught off guard because your scream was way higher and louder than I thought it would be." This causes Elesis to blush deep red.

"I guess you could say... your future self as grown to be... more of a proper woman if you ask me." Elsword chuckled as he was lightly scratching his cheeks.

"S-Shut up!" Elesis pouted making her brother and younger self laugh.

* * *

After arriving at Elder village, the siblings gasped in shock after seeing whole place was a ruin, just like Ruben village but far worse. There was smoke coming out of the building, especially the alchemy building. The buildings were all scratched up with holes. And there was a purple flag with a shape of a two-headed monster in the middle of the statue.

"This place... it's..." Young Elesis shivered by the looks of the place.

"Yeah, it's very quiet here. It almost looks like it's desserted." Elsword muttered as he glenched his fists.

"Let's not give up hope too fast now." Elesis told them. "There has to be at least some survivors around these buildings." She then spotted a shop that doesn't look like it's been damaged a lot. "How about we go into that shop? Maybe there is someone we can talk to, if you follow."

The others nodded in agreement as they headed inside the store. Inside the shop, they saw a familiar man who head brown hair and blue eyes and wore a blue top and some blue pants behind the cashier. He was sleeping on a chair peacefully with no scratches on himself.

"Hey, sis. Doesn't that guy look familiar to you?" Elsword whispered to his older sister.

"Now that you mention it, he does resemble someone I know." Elesis replied back.

"HELLO, MAC!" Young Elsword yelled out causing the older siblings to jump high as they almost hit the roof. Young Elesis just covered her ears from the yelling. Luckily, it caused the shop owner woke up from his sleep and notices the siblings (Just as the older siblings got back down from their jump fright).

"Whoa, man! No need to yell! I can hear ya just fine." The man groaned while picking his ears. "Still, I'm surprised that there are still more survivors in these parts. You guys must be lucky." He left out with a laugh.

 _'How can this guy be so calm when the village is destroyed and the world is at stake?'_ Elsword, Elesis and Young Elesis thought at the same time as they sweatdropped.

"So, you guys here to shop or somethin'?"

"You bet!" Young Elsword cried out happily.

"Hahaha! Well aren't you a feisty kid! Hey, Luchiel! We have customers here!" He turned to the right side of his position.

Elsword and Elesis's eyes widen as they heard a familiar name. "D-Did he say 'Luchiel'?" Elsword whispered to Elesis.

"Y-Yeah, but he couldn't possibly mean..."

What was at the left side which had another cashier behind revealed to be a girl with orange short hair with a brown bandana, along with a brown dress and a couple of bangles and a necklace too. She was almost covered with accessories. "Holy cow! We do!" The girl cried out as she saw the siblings. "Since when did customers get so scarce before, Lenphad?"

"You're asking me that?" Lanphad groaned.

"H-Hey, hold on a second..." Elsword rasied his hand with shiver. He knew the Lenphad and Luchiel from Elder in their time but he has to make sure if they're actually Lanphad and Luchiel from the past. "Y-You two wouldn't happen to be Lanphad and Luchiel... right?"

"Yeah! How do you know?" They both replied causing the older siblings to gasp in shock. They were both meeting Lenphad and Luchiel from the past. But they couldn't expose their surprise since it could be suspicious. They both took a deep breath and calm down.

"Well... Guessed..." Elsword lied as Elesis nodded in agreement, even though she knew it was a lie.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Echo! There are some customers down here." This shocked Elsword and Elesis once more as Echo is also here in the shop. They began to hair footsteps on the stairs revealing a young girl with short white hair with green eyes. She wore a white top and black shorts, she also wore goggles on her forehead. She was licking a lollipop as well.

 _'No way! Echo too!?'_ Elsword and Elesis thought at the same time in shock. _'And she looks so darn cute!'_

"They are... customers?" Echo asked the other shopkeepers.

"Yep! The surviving ones at least." Luchiel smiled. "This is little Echo, she has one heck of a sweet tooth! Even I don't know how much candy she ate."

"So... what are you guys doin'?" Lenphad asked the four heroes. "You look like you're goin' somewhere."

"We... sort of are, actually." Elsword replied with a slight chuckle earning a surprise from Luchiel and Lenphad.

"We're here to end the invasion of these aliens." Elesis continued. "At this rate, there won't be a good future for Elrios, so it is up to us to stop them. We may not look like much, but we have what it takes to take the aliens down one by one." The younger siblings nodded in agreement.

"Um... What is this 'aliens' you're talking about...?" Echo asked them. The siblings and the shopkeepers sweatdropped as they remember that Echo is too young to know something like aliens.

"Please excuse Echo." Luchiel said to them. "She's very young so she won't understand if you explain it to her." The siblings groaned as they knew she was right. "I got an idea. How about you act what the situation is about? That might help Echo understand a little bit better."

The four siblings looked at each other and thought about it for a bit. "I guess we could give it a try." Elesis replied. The others nodded in agreement as they moved to their position to begin their act. "It's like this..."

The younger siblings started playing with each other like little kids while the older siblings came to hug them as if they were parents. They looked like a perfect family. Nothing atrocious is happening around, it was all peaceful and quiet in Elrios. "This is how it used to be," Elesis told Echo as the first act was finished.

"But now... it's like... THIS!" They begin the second act where the younger siblings and Elesis are lying down who look like they're dead as Elsword who imagined himself Twinser by adding a hand-made head out cardboard box to make it look like he was one of them, was stabbing a pole with a white flag which supposed to be a Twinser flag which means they have conquered the place. "Do you get it?" Elesis asked Echo after the act has been finally rehearsed.

Echo stared at them with blank eyes with nothing to say but after waiting for a short time, she answered; "Uh uh... Nope! You lost me." The result of that answer caused the red-haired heroes to Face Fault (Anime Fall) as they collapse down to the floor while Luchiel and Lenphad sweatdropped.

The siblings recovered from the blunt reply from Echo. Elesis let out a huge sigh as she decided to explain in a very easy way. "Well, let's just say that if things stay the way they are, you'll won't be able to get any customers... ever." She told Echo.

"WHAT!?" Echo screamed out in shock. The siblings finally gave a sigh of relief as they were getting somewhere. "You mean we won't get customers and get money from them?"

"No one will come to this shop until these aliens are gone out of this world." Elsword continued. "Which is why we've chosen to stop them before they can destroy anymore of Elrios.

"So that's it... then I guess I should wish you luck?" Echo asked.

"Of course, they look like they have enough potential, even for these youngsters." Luchiel smiled. "And one more thing, you two need better traveling clothes. There's no way you're going out wearing like that. In fact, those look a bit too small for you."

The older siblings looked at their clothes. Luchiel was entirely right about that. They literally look out of place for battle. Even Elesis dislikes wearing it, she wanted more fitting clothes.

Lenphad just laughed. "Well, if you're looking for new gear, you've come to the right place!" He said. "Come on, mate! I have something that'll totally make the girls scream for you." He began pulling Elsword's arm to the dressing room.

"H-Hey! Don't pull me!" Elsword yelped as he was being dragged into the dressing room before the door was locked. The others sweatdropped from what just happened, especially when Lenphad said; "...make the girls scream for you."

"I wonder what he's gonna wear?" Young Elsword said.

"Well, due to his size, hair and handsome looks, I doubt he'd look anything bad." Young Elesis replied.

 _'Let's hope so... for his sake...'_ Elesis thought as she was a bit worried of what Elsword's going to wear.

After a few minutes of waiting, they heard the door unlocked. The three red-haired heroes became nervous of what the Lord Knight will look like now. As the door opened, it revealed a red-haired teen with an entirely different set of clothes.

Elsword was wearing a black shirt with a red and white short-sleeved jacket with two pockets and a zipper on it. He wore red pants with red stripes on them and some grey boots. He wore black gloves with iron bracelets (Which are actually weighted) on each hand. He also wore a steel pauldron on his left shoulder for armour and to ensure he's right-handed. He had a brown strap bag as his spare inventory. And lastly, he wore a pendant with a mysterious red crystal attached to it.

The five who waited froze with silent making the new-clothed boy sweatdrop with worry. "Um... You guys still here?" He asked them.

They all began to shake their heads as they snapped out of it, but they couldn't help since Elsword looked so amazingly cool and stunning. Young Elsword had sparkles in his eyes to see his older self getting an awesome appearance. As for the girls, some of them almost screamed as they all had a slight pink on their faces, Elesis's face was the most pink.

"Well what do you know!" Luchiel spoke first. "I think the girls will definitely scream for you!"

"Nice looking..." Echo commented.

"Well, isn't that something?" Young Elesis smiled.

"Yeah! You look totally awesome!" Young Elsword shouted with happiness.

As for Elesis, she was still blushing as she was staring as her brother's new clothes. In fact, he looked twice as cool as his Lord Knight gear. She snapped out of her staring when she saw Elsword staring at her looking for an answer from her. "W-Well, i-it fits you p-perfectly! B-Better than any clothes I've seen you wear until now." She stammered a bit.

"You think so?" Elsword looked at his clothes. He had to admit, he looks almost like a new person.

"I've picked the best gear a guy can ever have, the colour was a little bit tricky but I managed to get the job done. Hope you like it!" Lenphad grinned.

"Yeah... I do!" Elsword smiled back.

"Alright! Now let's have you get geared up to something neat!" Luchiel smiled as she pushed Elesis to the dressing room.

"W-Wha!?" Elesis cried out but there was no sound left after the dressing room door was already locked.

After Elesis went into the dressing room to get changed, Elsword was already shivering a bit. ' _I wonder what sis is going to be wearing? I'm so nervous!'_ Elsword thought.

After minutes of waiting, they heard a door's lock clicked as the door slowly opened. Everyone's heart were beating with nervousness and excitement. The Grand Master finally revealed herself in an outstanding outfit.

Elesis was wearing a white shirt and a white and red vest which had two pockets and also has a zipper. The jacket's material was made with rare leather and scales making the vest harder to get ripped off (A bit like armour itself). She wore a black skirt, not too sort but not too long. She wore some iron heels for her footing. She wore iron gloves and plates for arm protection. And she had a brown strap bag which looks exactly like her brother's. Lastly, she kept her Grand Master neck pendant.

Everyone had nothing to say. Elesis was just too beautiful looking, it was hard for them to comment easily. Elesis was blushing a bit red since she was embarrassed a bit about her outfit.

"W-What a gorgeous figure." Lenphad said in surprise.

"Beautiful..." Echo commented.

"Wow... Now that's an outfit I'd SO like to wear!" Young Elesis grinned after seeing the results.

"Bigger sis, looks so cool" Young Elsword slowly commented.

The Lord Knight was blushing red not knowing that his sister has become more beautiful than she last looked. It was entirely different from her Grand Master gear. He could hardly comment anything. Elesis became worried as she walked closer to him snapping him out of his thoughts. "So, Elsword... W-What do you think? Does this suit me...?" She stammered a bit, waiting for an answer from her brother.

Elsword couldn't help but blush as he tries to get a reply from his mouth as much as he can. "W-Well, It does look great on you..." He slowly answered. "I guess it gets the job done."

"Oh... Then... thanks..." Elesis replied back with a little red on her face.

"HAHAHA! You two are like a pair of black and white twins, with a little red on it." lenphad laughed.

"I know right? I was amazed how she looked when she wore it." Luchiel chuckled.

"Thank you for giving us this, but don't you think you're giving us too much?" Elesis asked them with a bit of worry.

"Oh! Don't worry about it! You're out to save the world so we had to give the best gear we've got." Luchiel smiled. "Take it, you'll need it."

"In that case... Thank you..." Elsword and Elesis bowed.

"Sorry kids, I don't have any clothes that are your size, but I'll bet you'll find some in other regions." Luchiel said sadly.

"It's alright. I think we'll be fine in our normal clothes, right, Elsword?" Young Elesis winked at her little brother.

"Okay..." Young Elsword sighed as he pouted a bit hoping he'd had a gear of his own.

"Oh! And both of those cost about 25,000 ED. But to make an exception, We'll give you an 25% discount, so that'll be 18,750 ED." Lenphad offered.

 _'I forgot that you're charging...'_ Elsword and Elesis thought as they sweatdropped and paid with their money which they luckily brought with them before the got to the past.

Elesis took one last look around the shop and saw something familiar. "Hey... Is that an audio log I see over there?" She pointed at the shelf behind the shopkeepers.

"Oh! Is that what it is? I could never tell what it was." Luchiel said with surprise.

"...Do you think I could have that..."

"Well, I don't know what you'll do with it but... Ok! It's all yours. 3000 ED please!" Elesis paid the money.

After the red-haired heroes have finally finished shopping, they were set out to leave. "Come back soon!" Luchiel waved at them.

"Feel free to stop by anytime!" Lenphad grinned.

"Hope you'll come again..." Echo said as she was licking her lollipop.

The siblings waved back at them as left the shop. Though Elsword and Elesis felt a little bit bad since they won't be able to see them again, well... their past ones at least.

"Do you think they'll be alright by themselves?" Elsword asked his sister with worry.

"I think they can take care of themselves. They may be alone but they're still alive, they'll manage somehow." Elesis replied.

"Whatever you say. So what's the audio log you bought?"

"I was just about to listen to it." Elesis pulled out her audio log recorder and inserted the log into the recorder. This time a voice of a male soldier came out.

 _"Battlefield log 7-46. Elder soldier transmitting for Hoffman. Elder's defences have been checked and rechecked. The situation is worse than we feared. Many were of the opinion that even before the alien's latest defensive, the damage so far were insufficient for extended travel. Now, after another protracted battle with the aliens, there is no more room for debate. At the current levels of consumption, we'll not have enough tome to reach the next destination safely."_

The log ended as there was an immense feeling of sorrow between the siblings. "We couldn't do anything to help..." Elesis gritted her teeth a little.

"This happened before we came here, sis!" Elsword told her. "We didn't know this happened! We were never even there to begin with! Stop saying this is your fault for not doing anything! The Twinsers are to blame! And we're gonna make sure they'll pay for trying to invade Elrios."

"Yeah! Don't let this get to you!" His younger self encouraged her.

"We can win if we put our backs to it!" Elesis's younger self followed.

"You guys... thank you..." Elesis smiled as she got her courage back. "Now what do you say we head to Bethma?"

"YEAH!" The three shouted in unison as the heroes leave Elder and make their way to the next region.

* * *

 **GL: Phew! That was long! Gotta say, it's been a while since I've done that, then again I've done longer ones.**

 **I decided to give the older Elsword and Elesis new clothes since I often get tired of seeing them wear the same thing over again. This is how I chose and I sure did a pretty good job with the designing explanation. I hope you all like what I described.**

 **I'm going to continue this as quick as I can if I have the time. There's still much to do but I'll manage as much as I can. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Side Stories (Ruben)

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back! Here I'm going to do a little different. I decided to do some side story or side quests whichever you choose to think. These are stories not related to the main story but recommended to see what's outside the main story. Most of them are fun, outstanding and hilarious depending on their situation. Here we start Ruben side quests. Let's go and see what we got!**

* * *

 **Side Story 1: Hunted!**

"Why are going back here again?" Young Elsword asked tired.

"Elsword, we didn't walk that long." Young Elesis told him. "Our older selves said they need to make sure they haven't missed anything valuable. So move on!" Her little brother groaned as the four kept walking.

"Hold on!" Elsword reached his arm out to stop them from walking. "I hear something. Let's hide in those bushes."

The four hid inside a couple of bushes to hear what's coming. The sound was getting louder as it was getting closer. The creature they now saw was a Phoru, a very large one which Elsword and Elesis somehow recognise.

"Hey, isn't that..." Elsword began to wonder.

"Yeah... That must be the Ancient Phoru." Elesis said.

"Ancient Phoru?" Young Elesis asked the older siblings.

"It's a phoru who is Ruben's pet guardian. I'm surprised it's still alive and walking around. I wonder what it's doing here." As they were discussing, the Phoru suddenly turn to where the heroes were. They were lucky and fast enough to kept themselves severely hidden in the bushes. The Phoru waited to see the bushes suspiciously move, but it didn't flinch. The Phoru then turned away, thinking there was nothing there and kept moving through the forest. After that, the siblings got out of the bushes, gasping for air.

"Phew! That was too close!" Young Elesis puffed.

"Well, one thing's for sure, I think we should leave it alone for now. I'm pretty sure it can take care of itself and..." Elsword stopped when he heard another noise. "Everyone! Disappear!" He whispered loudly as they all hid back into the bushes. This time it was coming from above. Flying saucers were speeding fast as if it was in a hurry to look for something. After they left, they popped out of the bushes again, this time covered with sticks and leaves.

"Ugh! Next time, let's hide behind the trees." Elesis groaned as she wiped the sticks and leaves off herself. "What were those Twinsers looking for anyway?"

"Beats me." Elsword replied. "Although, why did they go to the same direction as the Ancient Phoru went?"

"Can we go now, now that's there nothing to-" Young Elsword was cut off as a piece of paper flew into his face. "Hmpf!"

"Whoa! Are you alright, Elsword? Here! Let me get that for you." Young Elesis said she pulled the paper away from her little brother.

"What is it?" Elesis asked as she looked at the paper after taking it. This paper shows a picture of the Ancient Phoru, under it were words of a language none of the four knew. "I think the Twinsers are looking for the Ancient Phoru." Elesis informed. "But why would they want with it?" She was then tapped in the shoulder by her younger brother.

"Sis, I don't think that's the only paper you're holding." He said. "Look." He pointed at the trees where there were more papers of the same pictures and the same language. "I feel like this Phoru is wanted."

"What!? What for!?" Young Elesis cried out.

"That's what we're going find out." Elesis said with an anger tone as she was ripping the paper into shreds. "I won't let the likes of them take away the guardian of Ruben for their own amusement."

 _'I really don't think she should be that mad for something like this,'_ Elsword thought. _'but she's right. Letting the Ancient Phoru get captured will destroy the current past. We need to do something.'_

"We're with you, older me!" Young Elesis smiled with courage. "I don't like them hurting innocent animals. I'll help too." She went to take another pair and tear it until she suddenly pulled it away by surprised as she saw the paper shot by an arrow made out of natural energy. "Yikes!" She shrieked. This caught the others by surprise too as the arrow exploded ripping the paper into dust.

"Was that... an arrow?" Elsword asked out loud.

"Yeah, an arrow that looked a lot like..." Elesis couldn't finish her sentence as the four were greeted by an familiar elf.

"Hello. Sorry for surprising you back there." She told them.

"Oh! Rena! I didn't think I'd run into you again." Young Elesis greeted her with a smile.

 _'WHAT!? That's Rena!?'_ Elsword and Elesis thought in shock. They didn't think they'd see their elven friend in the past. _'And is it just me, or does she look like she haven't even aged at all?'_ Much to their surprise as they saw her familiar size three years ago. Although they shouldn't be entirely surprised since elves can age for a long time. They wondered why they were surprised though. _'And her breast size doesn't look small at all...'_ Elesis punched Elsword on the head as she saw him staring at them too much.

"Everyone. This is Rena." Young Elesis introduced her to them.

 _'We know that!'_ Elsword and Elesis thought with a sweatdrop.

"She helped me earlier during our battle with the Twinsers while you weren't around."

"Oh really? In that case, thank you for taking care of them." Elesis bowed to Rena.

"Oh, it's nothing. They looked like they were in trouble so I wanted to help them." Rena told them. "And it's seems you guys are going to rip those papers out. In that case, let me help too. I don't want the Ancient Phoru to be captured by these purple creatures. It needs to be safe here."

"The more the merrier I guess." Elsword slightly agreed but wasn't entirely sure though.

"Thank you. It'd be faster if we split up." Elesis declared. "I'll take my younger self. Elsword, you take yours. And Rena... I..." She didn't thought of any plan for the elf when she just arrived less than one minute.

"How about I just go on alone?" Rena asked with a slight sweatdrop.

"W-Will you be alright by yourself?" Elsword asked not comfortable with Rena going alone when Twinsers are around Ruben.

"It's okay. They can't spot me when I'm hiding in the woods and trees. I learn stealth my own way."

"Well, if you're sure, then be very careful."

"I will."

"Alright then. Let's go!" Elesis ordered as they all split themselves into three separate ways. None of them had any objections so they were good to go.

* * *

Elsword and his younger self were tearing many papers they could see. They sometimes sliced them with the swords, and sometimes tear them with their bare hands. _'I wonder if the Ancient Phoru was wanted before Elesis and I got here or just after.'_ Elsword thought to himself. _'I didn't really spot these as we were walking home...'_ He then took a closer look at the poster noticing something a little different. _'The Ancient Phoru didn't have a nose like that, did it?'_ He thought with a sweatdrop.

While Elsword was in deep thought, Young Elsword was admiring his older self. He has changed a lot, his looks, his height, his maturity but mostly his strength. _'He looks so strong now.'_ He thought to himself. _'This will be me when I grow up? I never knew he could change like that... I'm going to try my best too and become just like him. I will keep training and never give up since I never want to do that.'_ He then stared at him more. _'You know, when I see him in front of me, it feels like I have an older brother...'_

"Hey! You coming along?" His older self called out for him.

"Ah! I'm coming!" The younger knight said as he tried to catch up.

* * *

"Wanted for what!? Dinner!?" Young Elesis growled as she tore another wanted paper into shreds.

"I don't think I want to think about that..." The older Elesis said with a poor expression. _'One time, I knocked out a giant Phoru for dinner. Elsword got mad at me for that.'_ Elesis thought to herself. _I'm glad she doesn't remember that... yet.'_ She then examined the poster closer, noticing a mistake. _'Did... the Ancient Phoru had yellow eyes before? I could have sworn it was green.'_

While the girls were continuing their hunting, Young Elesis was admiring how grown up she is from her present self. _'I can't believe I've grown up to be so tall, mature and strong. That hair-style makes her look so beautiful. That body is very attractive... And it's not like I'm fine with my chest size that's gotten bigger.'_ She shook her head when she stared at her breasts that had gotten bigger 6 years later. _'Still, when I look at her, it feels like I have an older sister...'_

"Hey, we're going! You're coming with!?" Elesis called out to her younger self.

"Huh? Oh, yes! I'm coming!" Young Elesis replied following her.

* * *

"Phew! That's the twentieth poster I've shot so far. How many of them are there in this forest?" Young Rena said as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. "Just where and how do they do all of this? And why do they want this poor Phoru so bad?" She sighed and continued jumping branch to branch looking for the rest of the posters. She suddenly stopped when she heard a growling sound. She looked around to see where it came from. She finally found it as she was shocked to see the Ancient Phoru has already been seen by the Twinsers. They were know dragging it with a rope. "Oh no! They already got him! I have to get back to the others fast! But first..." She pulled out an natural arrow and shot the rope the Twinsers were using. Now that the Ancient Phoru was free, it was going wild again. "That'll buy enough time! Now to find them!" She smirked as she leaped away.

* * *

"I think that's the last of them." Elesis let out a huge sigh of relaxation after they've finally finished tearing all the wanted posters away. The four finally regrouped together, except for the elf.

"I wonder where Rena went?" Young Elesis asked.

"GUYS! Terrible news!" Rena finally made it to where the four red-haired heroes were. "The Twinsers have found the Ancient Phoru! They're trying to capture him!"

"What!? They got it!?" Elsword cried out shocked.

"No time to explain! Rena, show us where the Ancient Phoru is!" Elesis ordered her.

"Okay! Just follow me!" Young Rena ran to where the Ancient Phoru was. The others followed, but the younger ones struggled since Rena and the older siblings were running so fast. The older siblings were forced to carry them on their backs. Despite that they were slowed down, they managed to keep with Young Rena.

 **Side Story 1: Hunted! - Complete!**

* * *

 **Side Story 2: Phoru Rider**

After finally arriving where they need to be. They finally found the Ancient Phoru who was still struggling/fighting against the Twinsers. They got it on the ropes again. When they saw the 5 heroes, more came. " $&$#^*%!" They said as they took out their weapons.

"Come on! The guardian needs our help!" Elsword shouted.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Young Elsword cried out as he charged at them.

"Hey! Don't just go and charge like that! Let me go in front of you!" The older Elsword ran after him, got behind and began slashing their enemies.

"Is it just me or do they look similar to each other?" Young Rena asked the red-haired knights.

"At some point, you can say that..." Elesis sweatdropped. She shook her head and starts to get to the main point. "We have to help them! More will come if we just stand here!"

"Right! You two and the boys handle things close! I'll cover you from far distances with my arrows."

"Got it! Let's go!" Young Elesis smiled and charged on followed by her older self.

The fight was fairly easy. Young Elsword took down a couple of Twinsers with **Mega Slash**. Elsword held easily well on his own using **Spiral Blast** and **Impact Smasher**. Young Elesis was doing well on her own with the help of her **Wild Shock**. Elesis had an impossibility of problems when using her own **Spiral Blast** and **Drastic Charge**. As for Rena, she was standing on a branch, shooting arrows at her enemies as well as using **Rail Stinger** for critical damage.

After a short battle, the heroes gave a sigh of relief and relaxation for their victory. However, that lasted short when they heard a loud growling noise. They looked behind them to see the Ancient Phoru rampaging around the area.

"What the- The Phoru! It hasn't calm down yet!?" Elesis cried out shocked.

"This isn't good. It'll destroy the whole forest if it keeps up." Young Elesis exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Young Rena asked. None of them got a single clue. They didn't want to hurt it with their weapons. But letting it go would terrorize the whole region. They had to think fast before it goes berserk everywhere.

"...Perhaps..." Elsword muttered of an idea.

"You got something, Elsword?" Elesis asked him.

"What if I try to ride on him and get him to pull up? It may not stop it much, but it might slow it down." He suggested.

"...I guess that could work... You think you can handle that? It sounds quite dangerous..."

"I'll be fine... as long as I hold onto it tight."

"If you say so..." She still wasn't sure if he would be alright though.

"Okay! I'm goin' in..." Elsword leaped on a branch and waited for the Ancient Phoru to get close to him so he was on top of it. "3... 2... 1... NOW!" He jumped off the branch and successfully landed on the Ancient Phoru's back. He wanted to shout for victory but he was too focused on holding tight on the Phoru because of its rampage, he could hardly do anything. In fact, the ride was so intense as it was running everywhere, Elsword was already panicking. "I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! LET ME OFF!" He screamed. The others just sweatdropped from the outcome.

"You just got into it and now you're giving up?" Elesis said. "I thought you had this kind of experience."

"If I did, I wouldn't be screaming! Can't you do something!?"

"I don't think I can chase you when the Phoru is running faster than I am. Let me think..."

"Hurry up!" While the gang tried to find a way to get Elsword out and/or stop the Ancient Phoru, Elsword was spending a lot of struggling with the Ancient Phoru. "Can somebody toss me a mint or something? This animal's breath is so bad...!" He groaned when he smelt the guardian's breath.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're safe from the horns and claws." Young Elesis smiled.

"Not sure if that makes me feel better..." The Ancient Phoru was getting more angrier as it ran faster causing Elsword to hold on tighter. "I've seen a lot of riders do something like this, but let me tell you, there's no way I'll ever get to like this." He groaned.

"Don't worry, it's only dangerous if you let go." Young Rena told him.

"Thanks for the tip..." The Ancient Phoru was getting sick of Elsword riding on him, so it tried to shake him off by constantly turning left and right while shaking its body. "A saddle! A saddle! My kingdom for a saddle!" Elsword yelped.

"Left! No, right! No, left!" Elesis cried out.

"You enjoy watching this, don't you!?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about..." Elesis smiled sarcastically making her brother even more angrier. As Elsword was still riding the Ancient Phoru, the beast itself tried to ram into a tree to get him off.

"Oof! That's gonna leave a mark..." Young Elesis said.

"Argh! Why you- TURN!" Elsword shouted as he grabbed the Phoru's horns and leaned left causing the Phoru to turn left as well. Although he prevented himself to get hit by a tree, he got hit by a boulder instead. The Phoru ran right into the boulder and smashed through but took damage from it. "NGH! Fell on my teeth..." Elsword gagged.

"Don't worry, Elsword, they got lots more where that came from."

"Like what!?" He couldn't get an answer when the Phoru started going insane again causing him to hold on tight on the horns. He couldn't react in time when he saw a tree and crashed right into it. "I think I lost a tooth...!" Elsword gagged again.

"It's okay, they got a bunch of replicas in the gift shop." Young Elesis told him.

"Not funny!" The team decided they had enough watching and looked for a way to stop the Ancient Phoru while it was spinning around trying to shake off Elsword. Just then, Young Elesis noticed something odd on the Ancient Phoru's shoulder. "Is that... yes! It must be!" She cried out.

"You found something, sis?" Young Elsword asked her. The sister nodded.

"Just stay here..." She then suddenly walked towards the Phoru.

"Wha- What are you doing!? Stop! You'll get killed!" Elesis cried out to her. The younger Elesis ignored her however.

"Older Elsword! Can you stop the Phoru from moving!?" She called out to him.

"Dunno if I could do that, but I'll give it a shot, even if I have to do it!" He replied. Elsword climbed on top of the Phoru and held onto its neck tight. The Ancient Phoru yelped loudly as it was losing its breath. He tried to get Elsword off, but it was losing its breath so fast, it lost consciousness. "Phew! That did it in..." He sighed in relief as he got off.

"Why couldn't you do that in the first place?" Elesis asked.

"I... didn't think about that until now..." She gave out a sigh and moved on.

"So what did you see?"

"This!" She pointed a small pick that's stuck on the Ancient Phoru's right shoulder. "The reason why it was rampaging was because he had this pick on its shoulder. It must have been painful for it."

"Wow... No wonder why it crashed into so many trees." Elsword said rubbing his head.

"Let me just take it off and..." Young Elesis moved closer to the Phoru's shoulder and pulled out the pick from the skin. After taking it off, the guardian suddenly awoke from its sleep causing everyone to gasp in shock while Young Elesis was caught off guard as she tumbles to the ground.

"It's getting back up!?" Elsword cried out as he carried Young Elesis out of the way while everyone as else backed away from it. They begun their battle stance, worried that it'll charged towards them again. Instead, it slowly moves to them, mostly towards Young Elesis. She gulped worried that she was the one who did something to it. She closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. She then suddenly felt something fluffy, as if she was being comforted by something. She opened her eyes to find out the Phoru was purring on her cheeks making it look like it liked her. Everyone was confused to why it was doing that until Young Rena found out.

"I get it! I think the Ancient Phoru is thanking you for taking the pick off of it." She said.

"Really?" Young Elesis asked. She noticed the Phoru purring at her again. She smiled. "There there. Everything's all right now." The others smiled as the younger Red-Haired Knight is comforting it like a pet-sitter.

"So what do you suppose we do with it, now that it's not wanted anymore?" Elsword asked.

"I thought about it and decided to let it run free in the forest." Elesis replied. Elsword was surprised by that statement.

"Are you sure? They could be after it again?"

"I wish I could do something to protect it byut I think it would be the best if we let it go and make sure it hides in a safe place."

"I agree." Young Rena followed. "I'm sure it can take care of itself now." Elsword thought about and let out a sigh.

"If you guys insist, I won't judge all of you. Alright then. Come on, you have to let it go." He told Young Elesis.

"Aw. I was kinda enjoying myself." She pouted. "But alright. Go, Phoru. You must return to your home." The guardian of Ruben nodded and walked through the trees as it disappeared from their sight.

 **Side Story 2: Phoru Rider - Complete**

* * *

"I think it's time we return to Elder." Elesis stated.

"Then I guess I'll be going then." Young Rena said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Young Elsword asked. "We'd like to have you..."

"I can't. I need to go to my village and see if things are okay."

"How is it hanging?" Young Elesis asked.

"It's a bit damaged from the invasion but we're managing as much as we can."

"That's good. I still wish you could come though."

"Sorry. I hope you'll stay alive out there. Who knows what's on the other side."

"Likewise." Elsword smiled. "See ya later!" Everyone else said goodbye to Young Rena.

"Good luck!" Young Rena waved goodbye as they parted their ways.

* * *

 **GL: That's was good enough. Next will be side stories from Elder. I hope you'll wait until the next! See ya!**


	14. Side Stories (Elder)

**GL (GalaxyLight): Busy, busy, busy. I just can't come back to this, can't I? I have a lot of problems and I can't seem to even make it out at all. 'Sigh' Oh well, let's juts go before I get frustrated. Time to see the Elder Side Quests.**

* * *

 **Side Story 1: Kart Chase**

The red-haired heroes were walking around the almost-deserted village. Elsword then noticed a vrooming sound of an engine. "Huh? Does anyone hear that?" He asked the others. They shook their heads however. Elsword could have sworn he heard something, and he was right. He heard the vrooming sound again, this time it was coming from behind. He turned his head around to suddenly see a small Twinser riding some kind of riding machine. Elsword's eyes widened as it was heading straight for them. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he tackled the three red-headed to the side and dodge the machine's ramming. The Twinser turned back attempting to ram them again, but there was no sign of them. The Twinser was confused for a second but then left them. The red-haired heroes were hiding at the alleyway where Elsword tackled them into.

"What is that!?" Young Elsword asked.

"I... I don't know what it is." Elsword answered. "Never seen something like that before, let alone go so fast." They suddenly hid in the shadows in the alley as they saw more karts with Twinsers driving past them. "I don't think we can take them on like this."

"Let's go back to Lenphad and the others. Maybe they got something that could help." Elesis agreed. Everyone else nodded as they carefully sneak their way to the weaponry shop in order to not get spotted. In no time at all, they finally got inside the shop and met Lenphad and Luchiel once more.

"Welcome back, y'all!" Lenphad greeted them.

"Hello, Lenphad. Hello, Luchiel." Elsword and Elesis greeted them. The younger ones looked around to find the smaller girl.

"Where's Echo?" Young Elesis asked.

"Oh, she's just upstairs asleep, she's just fine." Luchiel smiled. "So what can we do with you right now?"

"Well, you see..." Elesis begun explaining the problem that they are having, and the new machines they've just encountered.

"Hmm... That's a bit of a problem alright." Luchiel replied after the explanation. Lenphad laughed however.

"If that's the case, I've got just the tool you need." He said.

"Oh?" The red knights became interested.

"Come with us. We'll show you." Lenphad then headed through a red curtain before Luciel followed him. The red-haired heroes looked at each other and followed them through the curtain. When they got through, their eyes widened deeply as Lenphad revealed what is was. It was some kind of vehicle with fours wheels, it was covered in iron chassis plates with an engine at the back.

"Lenphad..." Elsword and Elesis spoke up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh! Right! I forgot that you guys don't know what it is!" He started laughing. "This is what we call a 'kart'."

"A kart?"

"Yep! That's right!" Luchiel smiled. "We started building something that can let you ride and control it on your own. It took a long time to finish but we've done it. We're glad that it was destroyed by the alien invasion." Elesis took a look around it and was very impressed by what they had done.

"Very impressive." Elesis complimented. "How does it work?"

"It's simple, there are what you see underneath the seat are pedals." Lenphad explained as he pointed to them under the seat. "The one at the middle moves forward when pushed with your foot. The right one helps you stop the kart. And the left helps you go backwards."

"I see..."

"This wheel helps you move left and right." Luchiel continued the explanation. "Spin it left and you'll turn left, spin it right and you'll turn right. Very simple indeed."

"So it'a kinda like riding a horse." Young Elesis said.

"Something like that, except you have to make the kart what to do."

"It does look a lot like the ones the Twinsers were riding on." Elsword commented.

"True, but the question is how is this going to help us defeat them?" Elesis asked.

"You could probably use it to keep up with the aliens and attack them with your swords while you're still driving." Luchiel answered. "That way they'll lose their balance and crash itself into smithereens. It's kinda fun if you think about it."

The siblings thought about and took an agreement to it. "That might work well. I guess we'll give it a try." Elesis stated. Elsword looked at the kart again and felt a little worried.

"I guess, but it looks a little too small for me or even you to fit in that seat." He said.

"That's kinda because this was built for little kids like Echo." Luchiel sweatdropped. "And this was just a prototype in general. Although, I think the red-haired kids would like to drive it." The older siblings looked to the younger ones and they looked just about the right size. However, that made them even more worried.

"I'm very worried for their safety though. I don't want them to get hurt." Elesis stated.

"Then I'm outta ideas. It's either this or go find another way in your own. Your call." Lenphad sighed making the older siblings groan. The big problems was that they had no better ideas than they had. They could fight them by foot, but judging by the kart's speed, there's no way they can keep up and fight properly. They don't want to get their younger selves hurt by them, but this is only solution they've got. They had absolutely no choice. It may be too risky for them, but they had a thought, a thought that they might get stronger and braver if they do it.

"...Alright. We'll use this kart to defeat the Twinsers." Elesis stated.

"Seriously? That's great! I'll go prepare the kart outside, you can wait out too." Lenphad smiled as he got to work. The siblings nodded and went outside.

* * *

"Um... Are you sure you want me to do this?" Young Elesis asked.

"Because of the kart's size, My brother and I can't fit in it." Elesis explained to her younger self. "Because you're more intelligent than your Elsword, you know better how to drive it. Plus, your strength, insight and bravery can lead you to victory against those speed demons. We have faith in you, which is sort of awkward with us since you're younger than us."

"...Do you really think I can do it?"

"Of course, you have the potential, just like my sister here whose done the same throughout the six years." Elsword smiled. "I'm sure you can do the same, you are her after all." This gave Young Elesis's more hope than usual. It's not often she gets encouraged by her future selves. Maybe this is an opportunity for her to become a great knight like them. It could work for her.

"...Okay. I'll do it, for you guys." Young Elesis stated as her mind has made up.

"If you do get hurt, we'll come and pick you up before they can. So don't worry about yourself too much." Elesis told her. The younger one nodded.

"I'll be cheering you on, big sis! Go and get those aliens what they're worth!" Young Elsword said her with encouragement.

"I'll do my best!" Young Elesis replied.

"Here we go!" They heard Lenphad as he showed them their 'upgraded' kart. It had more armour than usual. "I made a few modifications with it so it can be stronger. This is all I can do for you all. Best of luck, cause you'll need it." After that. He went back into the shop.

"Okay then." Young Elesis hopped on to the kart decided where to start.

"Lenphad said pushing the middle pedal moves forward." Elesis reminded her. She nodded and stomped her foot to the middle pedal. Before anyone could react, the kart went accelerating forward fast. This gave the red heroes a shock in surprise, including the young sister.

"EYAAAAAH!" Young Elesis screamed. She was steering the wheel left and right like crazy as she couldn't control her kart. She was heading straight for a wall. She thought this was the end for her, but then remembered Elsword and Elesis's words of confidence. She narrowed her eyes with determination and slowly pulled the pedal and span the wheel left as hard as she could. The kart then stopped moving forward and quickly curved itself to the left. After that, she let go of the pedal as the kart stopped. She constantly breathed for air as she was still shock from the experience. The other siblings came to see her.

"Are you alright, big sis?!" Young Elsword asked his big sister.

"Y-Yeah! I got a little carried away there." Young Elesis replied. "I didn't think I'd go that fast."

"You're not the only one." Elsword remarked. "You might have pushed the pedal a little too hard."

"Yeah, I might have. I'll try to take it slow next time." Elesis knew she had to be cautious for her safety if she's going to fight the Twinsers by herself.

"Here, take this." Elesis gave her sword to her. "If you're going to fight them, you might need to cut them down." The younger sister nodded as she placed beside her seat.

"Oh! Don't forget these!" Elsword exclaimed as he handed her couple of bombs, much to everyone else's surprised.

"Um... Where did you get those?" Elesis asked him.

"Found them beside the weapon shop." Elsword replied. "There was a huge sack of them inside. I thought it would be a good idea to use them on the Twinsers if they actually work."

"I'm worried that she'll accidentally blow it up on her face..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, right?" He turned to Young Elesis who flinched a bit as he turned to her.

"I... I guess..." She slowly replied, though she wasn't entirely sure herself.

"In that case, go show those cowards what you're made of." Elesis smiled with a nod and tried to start the kart again, only to be more careful this time and watch the road. She slowly pushed the middle pedal and began accelerating to where the Twinsers where. "Huh. She looks like she already got it covered."

"I hope so... for El Lady's sake." Elesis prayed.

* * *

"Alright you cahoots, let's see what you got." Young Elesis smirked when she found the Twinser karts and the fight began. She saw two Twinser karts chasing behind her, she wasn't going to let them get the best of her. She noticed a stack of red barrels full of gasoline giving her an idea. She drove towards the barrels and immediately turned right before she could almost touch it. One of the Twinsers turned right also, but the other hit the brakes instead but the car was going too fast, it did not have enough time to stop. The kart crashed into the barrels and exploded along with the Twinser.

"Yes! One down!" Young Elesis smiled while doing a fist pump. She didn't have a clue what to do next with the other Twinser following her. It then began to get closer to her left side giving her another idea. As soon as the Twinser was beside her, ready to shoot her with its gun, Young Elesis grabbed her sword and stabbed the Twinsers head before pulling it out. It was now dead, as the kart lost traction as it crashed into a destroyed building.

"Alright! I think I saw one more, better go there and-" Before she could finish, she was bumped hard from the rear by the Twinser she was looking for. She gritted her teeth in frustration as it was behind her. Her eyes then widened in shock as she saw the Twinser pointing its pistol at her. She ducked down to dodge a energy bullet. She didn't have a way to take it down from close behind until she remembered as she bombs with her. She nodded to herself and grabbed a bomb beside her seat. She enflamed the lit using her fire magic and tossed it behind landed on the Twinsers knees. It screamed in terror before the bomb exploded, along with it and the kart. Young Elesis accelerated faster to avoid getting caught in the explosion.

"YEAH!" Young Elesis cried out in victory before she headed back to the weapons shop. When she got back, she could see her brother and the future siblings cheering and waving to her. Young Elsword came to hug her after she hopped out of the kart.

"We saw your 'performance'. You did very great out there." Elesis told her younger self.

"You didn't even need our help either. You really did had everything under control." Elsword smiled as he was patting her head. Young Elesis blushed a little by their praise. It's been a while since she's done something great. "Now that that's over, we won't have to worry about anything else." But he spoke too soon. None of them notice that a saucer was spying on them. It then turned to a giant wharf that still has water in it and blasted a hole in it. All the water came out of it and it was flown everywhere.

"...Did you hear that?" Elsword asked his allies. They were about to shaker their heads until they heard it too. They looked behind them and their eyes widened in shock as a giant wave of water was coming straight at them. They screamed in terror as they ran fast but the wave was faster. It swallowed all four of them whole and they were flowing around the village becoming separated from each other.

 **Side Story 1: Kart Chase - End**

* * *

 **Side Story 2: Flooded**

Young Elesis gasped for air as she managed to grab her brother and swim up to the surface and hold on to a floating box after the wave stopped pulling her around underwater. She climbed to the box with Young Elsword as he was rapidly coughing out water before breathing again. _'_ _He's alright. Thank goodness!'_ She thought to herself as she was constantly breathing. She looked around the village as it was entirely flooded with water everywhere.

 _'I can't see the older ones... I hope they're alright.'_ She held onto her brother hoping that there was something she could do.

* * *

"GASP" Elsword coughed out water before climbing up to a wooden box of his own. "Gods! That wave literally surprised me! I mean look at all the glitter! Where in the El did this water come from?!"

"Elsword!" He turned to see his sister who's standing in another box waving to him. He waved back in response. "I'm glad you're alright! Where are our younger ones!?" She asked loudly to him.

"I don't know! I haven't seen them!" Elsword called back causing Elesis to flinch with worry.

"This is not good! We have to find them. Otherwise they could drown... and we'll not exist anymore."

"Where did this water come from and why is this village flooded!?"

"I did see a wharf in this village. It was very big and had a huge supply of water. Someone must have blasted a hole in it causing this to happen."

"That still doesn't explain why the village is flooded."

"I think the gates of the village are closed so the water can't get through. And I did see some big plug covering the sewer holes. Maybe that's why this whole village is flooded."

"Why does this village have sewer plugs?" Elsword asked utterly confused.

"I have no idea. I never knew this in the present."

"Figures..." Elsword can't let this flood stay like this. It could be in jeopardy for the future. It could drown innocent lives. He has to stop this, and he knows where to start. "Sis, Let me unplug these! You go and find our younger selves." Elesis flinched when she heard him instructing her.

"Are you sure?" She asked worried.

"I have enough strength and air to breath longer and pull these faster. You have to trust me! Please!" Elesis wanted to reply back but hesitated to do so. She can't worry him forever, sometimes they need to do their own part and she knows the best with it. She shook her head and gave him her answer.

"Alright then. Just be careful. I don't want you to drown like an idiot." Elesis said making Elsword shrug when she called him that. She dived back down to the water and began searching for the younger red-haired siblings.

"Alright! Time to get started!" Elsword cracked his knuckles and dived down to find the plugs. Luckily there was one in front of him. He grabbed the chained that was tied to the plug and pulled it as hard as he can. As he unplugged it, the flood began to lower itself but it was going very very slow, almost making it seem like nothing even happened. _'_ _Damn! I gotta have to unplug the other ones to make the flood go down faster.'_ He thought to himself as he continued searching for more plugs.

* * *

The younger siblings were still floating around the water, waiting for something to happen. Young Elsword was unconscious after the wave experience so the sister had to take care of him. _'_ _C'mon... Please be alright... If you guys go down, I don't know what I'll-'_ She was suddenly cut off when she heard someone screaming out to her.

"HEY!" She quickly turned to see the Grand Master waving at them as she was swimming towards them. Young Elesis's eyes widen with hope as she was waving back smiling. "I'm glad you two are both safe." Elesis said as she held onto the box they were standing.

"I could say the same to you." Young Elesis smiled. "...Where's the older Elsword?"

"He's going to get rid of all the water. Don't worry, he'll be fine on his own."

"Are you sure...?" Just as she asked her that question. They suddenly notice the flood was lowering itself.

"Looks like Elsword is doing good, and you said he wasn't." Elesis teased with a smirk.

"H-Hey! I didn't know, okay!" The younger red-haired knight pouted making the older one laugh. The water was slowly flowing down to the sewer holes like a wishing well has been made down there. Elesis could feel her feet touching the ground.

"Elsword should be done by now. I know where he is. You can come down to the water now, it's not that deep. I'll carry little Elsword for you." She stated before she carried Young Elsword behind his back and started walking to where Elsword was while Young Elesis followed her.

* * *

"COME... ON!" Elsword growled loudly as he was pulling the last plug off the sewer hole. After the last one was finally unplugged, all the water was draining the sewer holes there was nothing to float on the village anymore. It was safe, but really soaked.

"Phew! Now that that's finally done, I can now look for-"

"ELSWORD!" He suddenly turned around to see his red siblings safe and sound with smiles, making him smile too.

"You guys are ok!" He cried out while coming to them.

"Yep! Thanks to your helping with the water. Looks like Elder is finally safe once again... Well, at the very least." Elesis sweatdropped as she remembered that the village was already destroyed.

"Oi Oi! What's with all this!?" They turned to see Lenphad, Luchiel & Echo come to them. "We saw water coming all the way almost filling the height of the doors and now it's gone!" Lenphad yelled out.

"It's a good thing the doors in our shop were shut tight, otherwise the water would have come in and drown us." Luchiel said with a sigh of relief. The siblings looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's just say there was an accident we had to fix." Elesis gave a fake smile.

"Y-Yeah... A-A-ACHOOO!" Elsword sneezed.

"Oh my! You're all soaked up! You all need a bath, don't you!?" Luchiel said. "Don't worry, we got a bathroom you all can use."

"T-Thanks, Luchiel. You girls go first, I can wait." Elsword offered the girls.

"But I'm worried that you'll catch a cold." Elesis told him.

"Huh? Can't we go together?" Young Elesis asked causing the older siblings to blush red.

"I THINK IT'S A TOO LATE FOR THAT!" The older siblings called out loud.

 **Side Story 2: Flooded - End**

* * *

 **GL: Phew! That's that! Now I can finally focus on the main story for a change! I'll see you there!**


End file.
